Harry potter et les fondateurs
by Dragen Black
Summary: Harry suit un entrainement avec un nouvel élève avec les quatres fondateurs de poudlard. Review plz, chapitre 10 Uploadé
1. Une nouvelle innatendu

Titre : Harry Potter et les fondateurs  
  
Disclaimer : Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à J.K Rowling.  
  
Résumé : Harry se fait projeter grâce à Dumbledore dans le temps des fondateurs qui décident de l'entraîner pour battre Voldemort.  
  
Chapitre 1 : Une rencontre et une nouvelle inattendue  
  
-Tue le  
  
-Avada Kedavra  
  
Harry se réveilla en sursaut, il revenait de revivre encore la mort de Cédric lors de la troisième épreuve du Tournoi des trois-sorciers. Son attention se dévia soudain vers le toc-toc qui venait de sa fenêtre. Il alla ouvrir et 5 hiboux, dont Hedwidge et un phénix, entrèrent dans sa chambre. Il attrapa d'abord Coq le hibou de Ron, détacha la lettre et le colis puis le laissa repartir. Il prit la lettre et lut :  
  
Salut Harry  
  
Joyeux anniversaires!! Ici au Terrier tout va bien, Charlie et Bill sont revenu pour les vacances. Ma mère et mon père ont demandé à Dumbledore si tu pouvais venir chez moi pendant les vacances mais il n'a pas voulus en disant qu'il avait prévu quelque chose pour toi. En fin de compte Hermione n'est pas allé en Bulgarie cet été (ce qui me fait plaisir). Bon je te laisse en te disant salut de toute la famille.  
  
P.S. : le cadeau n'est pas grand-chose mais il vient de toute la famille.  
  
Ron  
  
Harry était content d'avoir reçu une lettre de son meilleur ami de Poudlard. Il ouvrit le colis et trouva différente chose dont : des petits gâteaux de Mme Weasley, une boucle d'oreille en dent de dragon (sûrement de Charlie et de Bill), Une boîte de diverse farces et attrapes des jumeaux, une broche en épée de Arthur et une amulette en forme d'éclair de Ginny.  
  
Harry prit alors la lettre qu'Hedwidge portait, elle venait d'Hermione. Il lut :  
  
Bonne Fête Harry  
  
J'espère que ca va bien avec tes moldus. Je ne suis pas allée en Bulgarie car mes parents avaient préparé un voyage en Grèce. J'y aie appris beaucoup de sortilèges ici car les sorciers grecs utilisent seulement la magie ancienne. Le cadeau que je t'ai donne t'aidera à savoir où je suis ainsi que tout tes amis. Passent de bonne fin de vacances.  
  
Hermione  
  
Harry déballa son cadeau d'Hermione et trouva une montre sorcier. Il suffisait de penser à une personne et la montre disait où elle se trouvait ainsi que le pays où elle était. Il pensa à Hermione et la montre écrit ``à l'hôtel, Grèce``. Par la suite Harry prit la lettre d'un hibou qui venait sûrement de poudlard. C'était une lettre d'Hagrid. Il prit la lettre et pu y lire :  
  
Bonjour Harry  
  
Joyeux anniversaire. Moi et Mme maxime revenons de notre mission. Les géants on accepté de se joindre a notre cause. Le cadeau vient d'elle et moi et de ma mère Fridluva. Prend y soin!!  
  
Hagrid, Olympe Maxime et Fridluva  
  
Harry prit le paquet qui semblait remuer et trouva à l'intérieur un petit lutin qui lui dit  
  
- Hey!! Bonhomme si tu veux que je t'obéisse il faut me trouver un nom, dit- il d'une voie rapide  
  
-D'accord, ce sera Rapi  
  
-Ok. Demande moi quelque chose et je le ferai quoi que se soit.  
  
- Non merci tu peux aller te coucher dit le survivant  
  
Dès que Harry eut dit ca, le lutin se coucha dans la boite et dormit. Il prit alors la lettre d'un hibou grand-duc et prit la lettre et pu i lire  
  
Salut Harry et bonne fête  
  
Je suis chez Lunard pour le moment et je peux te dire que ce n'et pas de tout repos car on voit souvent des aurors dans le coin et quand ils viennent fouiller la maison (ce qu'ils font à chaque semaine) je doit passer pour le chien de Remus. Bon je te laisse et on se revoit à Poudlard le premier septembre.  
  
Ton parrain Sirius et Remus  
  
Harry était content que son parrain lui aille écrit mais ne comprenait pas la dernière phrase. Il déposa la lettre et prit le colis après la patte du hibou. Il le déballas et y découvrit un grimoire qui était intitulé : Comment devenir animagnus par Cornedrue, Lunard, Patmol et Queudvert qui était barré. Harry prit ensuite la lettre du dernier hibou qui venait de Poudlard. Il y avait trois feuille dans l'enveloppe. Il prit la première et lut :  
  
Cher Mr. Potter,  
  
Olivier Dubois ayant finit sa scolarité, il m'est ordonné de choisir un capitaine. Je pense que vous serez le meilleur pour se poste. Prendre note que vous devrez choisir un nouveau gardien ainsi qu'un nouveau poursuiveur car Angelina Johnson ayant aussi finit sa scolarité.  
  
Directrice adjointe et Directrice de Gryffondor Minerva McGonagall  
  
Harry capitaine, il réalisait son rêve le plus cher. Il prit ensuite la deuxième lettre et y lit :  
  
Cher Mr. Potter  
  
Cette année encore la rentrée sera le 1er septembre à onze heures à la gare King's Cross à la plateforme 9¾. Veuillez prendre note que vo9us devrez avoir dans vos fournitures une robe de bal ainsi qu'un uniforme de duel. La lettre suivante sera votre liste de fournitures scolaires.  
  
Directrice adjointe et Directrice de Gryffondor Minerva McGonagall (nda : vive le copier/coller)  
  
Un uniforme de duel??? Harry pouvait bien se demander a quoi cela servirait. Il prit enfin la lettre du phénix qui était Fumseck et y lut :  
  
Bonsoir Harry  
  
Je te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire et te dit que je viendrais te chercher en transplanant demain à 14h00 précise pour que tu viennent suivre un entrainement spéciale ainsi qu'un autre élève qui arrive cette année mais qui entrera en cinquième année comme toi. Prépare tes affaires car nous devrons partir vite.  
  
Cordialement Albus Dumbledore.  
  
Enfin Harry allait quitter les Dursley pour le reste des vacances. Mais il se demandait qui pouvait être cet autre élève qui entrerait à poudlard cette année et qui suivrait l'entrainement spéciale qu'avait parler Dumbledore.  
  
Il laissa partir les hibou et Fumseck puis alla se glisser dans ses couvertures pour passer le reste de la nuits à ne pas faire des cauchemars et à penser qu'il allait quitter les Dursley.  
  
Chapitre 1 fini. Ne vous inquiétez, bientôt le chapitre 2. PLZ reviews 


	2. Départ, arrivée et rencontre

Titre : Harry Potter et les fondateurs  
  
Disclaimer : Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à J.K Rowling.  
  
Résumé : Harry se fait projeter grâce à Dumbledore dans le temps des fondateurs qui décident de l'entraîner pour battre Voldemort.  
  
Chapitre 2 : Départ, arrivée et rencontre  
  
---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ----------  
  
-Réveille-toi paresseux il est 7h30, lui beugla sa tante Pétunia à travers la porte  
  
Harry se leva lentement, s'habilla puis descendit dans la cuisine où attendait son oncle Vernon, son cousin Dudley qui avait encore grossi malgré le régime que lui imposait sa mère et sa tante Pétunia.  
  
-Finit de cuire le bacon et ne le fait pas brûler, ordonna t'elle avant d'aller s'asseoir a coté de Vernon  
  
Harry s'exécuta puis donna le bacon à son oncle et s'assis à sa place, mangea son demi pamplemousse et se leva.  
  
-Mon professeur va venir me chercher cet après-midi vers 14:00  
  
Son oncle blêmit et dit :  
  
-Pas encore cette famille aux cheveux roux??  
  
-Non, le directeur mon école, ajouta Harry  
  
-D'accord, mais tu ne mettras plus les pieds ici de l'été c'est bien clair??  
  
-Oui dit-il tout haut mais rajouta pour lui-même :  
  
-Avec un peu de chance jamais  
  
Harry monta se préparer, il emballa toutes ses affaires sauf le livre de Sirius et Rémus pour le lire en attendant que le professeur Dumbledore arrive. Il lut le premier chapitre qui lui disait comment trouver l'animal totem de chaque personne ainsi que tout les phases pour devenir animagus. Pour la première phases, il devait écrire ses qualités sur un parchemin puis les comparés à celle écrit sur le parchemin de celui qui l'assisterait.  
  
Ensuite Harry regarda sa montre et descendit attendre vu qu'il était 14:00 moins dix minutes. À 14:00 Dumbledore arriva en voiture dans l'entrée du 4 Privet Drive. Harry dit a revoir à son oncle, sa tante et son cousin puis sortit dehors trouver le professeur Dumbledore qui était habillé en moldu. Il portait un pantalon vert foncé avec une chemise blanche et sa barbe avait (par un quelconque moyen) été coupé ou réduite.  
  
-Bonjour professeur lança Harry avec enthousiasme.  
  
-Bonjour Harry répondit le vieil homme  
  
-Bon Harry, en voiture il faut être absolument à Poudlard avant 16:00 continua Dumbledore  
  
- D'accord le temps d'embarquer mes bagages et je suis prêt.  
  
Le temps de le dire et ils étaient en route pour Poudlard. Dumbledore lui demanda comment avait été ses vacances jusqu'à présent et Harry lui répondit que les Dursley ne l'avaient pas trop maltraités. Harry lui parla des cadeaux qu'ils avaient reçu et Dumbledore lui demanda s'il avait commencé son livre sur comment devenir animagus. Harry répondit positivement et lui demanda ce qu'allait être l'entraînement spécial. Son professeur lui expliqua qu'il le saurait en temps et lieu. Après Harry se souvint d'un détail qu'il avait lu dans la lettre de son prof.  
  
-Professeur, dans votre lettre vous aviez dit que vous alliez venir me chercher en transplanant alors que vous êtes venu en voitures. Pourquoi???  
  
-Eh bien je vais te le dire Harry. J'avais oublié qu'après ta 4ième année j'avais renforcé la barrière anti-tranplanage qu'il avait sur la maison des Dursley. Voila tout. C'est sûrement l'âge qui me fait oublier.  
  
Harry ne répondit pas par une réplique cinglante et se taire pendant le reste du voyage. Arrivé à Poudlard, ce qui avait pris 2 heures, alors qu'en train ça n'en prenait 5, Harry se fit conduire au appartement dans lequel il allait dormir pendant le temps qu'il allait avoir son entraînement spécial. Le professeur et lui prirent le chemin de la tour de Griffondor mais avant d'arriver devant le portait de la grosse dame, le directeur s'arrêta devant le tableau d'un centaure. Dumbledore lui dit que c'était à cet endroit qu'il allait résider. D'un coup le centaure commença à bouger puis il demanda :  
  
-Mot de passe?  
  
Le professeur répondit :  
  
- Godric Griffondor!!  
  
Harry sourit à ce nom, en effet c'était le nom de la maison dans lequel était Harry et Godric Griffondor avait toujours été un modèle à Harry, même s'il était mort. Le survivant entra dans la chambre et découvrit à son étonnement une salle aux couleurs de Griffondor. Il remarqua qu'il y avait 3 portes. Il demanda à son directeur sur quoi donnait c'est porte. Il répondit que la première donnait sur la salle de bain, la deuxième sur la chambre à coucher et la troisième sur une bibliothèque. Dumbledore expliqua aussi à Harry que cette pièce était, quand Griffondor habitait à Poudlard, sa chambre personnelle. Ce qui laissa un Harry bouche bée. Il se tenait dans la chambre de Godric Griffondor. Il demanda ensuite à Dumbledore s'il pouvait l'explorer. Dumbledore répondit oui et le laissa seul en disant qu'il avait des choses à faire avant le souper.  
  
Harry fit le tour trois ou quatre fois puis se rendit dans la grande salle ou à son grand étonnement n'avait que le directeur, son professeur de métamorphose et une autre personnes qui avait l'air d'avoir le même âge qu'Harry.  
  
-Ah Harry!! Viens t'asseoir dit le professeur Dumbledore en se levant, j'ai quelqu'un à te présenter.  
  
Harry s'exécuta et alla s'asseoir de l'autre élève, à première vu, ce qui devait en être un. Il portait une robe noire sans manche avec, en dessous, un gilet noir sans manche qui était avait deux petites chaînes qui partaient de chacun d'environ cinq centimètres du milieu de chaque bord de son gilet. Il portait des pantalons noir avec des bottes à attaches qui montait jusqu'au genou. Il avait les cheveux noirs qui descendait jusqu'au omoplates et une boucle d'oreilles qui ressemblait à une pointe surmonté d'une sphère avec un ?il gravé dessus. Il avait les yeux bleu foncé, noir ce qui lui fit penser à son parrain. (Nda/ ceux qui veulent voir en gros sur quoi je me suis inspiré allé a cette adresse :  
  
khmet1 et prenez la photo de Sirius Black)  
  
-Harry, je te présente Dragen Black annonça le directeur.  
  
Harry ne savait pas quoi dire, à vrai dire, il était stupéfait. Est-ce que Sirius avait eu un fils ou bien c'était un autre Black. Non il devait rêver. Sirius avoir un fils, ce n'était pas possible Sirius était bien trop coincé pour avoir un fils. (NDA/ dsl de rire de Sirius mais ca me tente trop)  
  
-Mr. Potter vous pouvez sortir de la lune maintenant ordonna le pr. McGonagall.  
  
-Désolé professeur s'excusa Harry  
  
-Bon maintenant que tout le monde est la et que les présentations sont faites, Mangeons!!  
  
Il tapa dans ses mains et la nourriture apparut sur la table des professeurs comme il le faisait durant l'année scolaire. Pendant le souper Harry se décida de parler avec Dragen.  
  
-Dragen, je peux te poser quelques questions!  
  
-Oui Harry!? Répondit ce dernier  
  
-Est-tu le fils de ...?  
  
-Sirius Black?? Oui je le suis mais comme tu le sais mon père c'est fait mettre en prison alors j'ai vécu avec ma mère en France où j'allais à Beauxbâtons jusqu'à cette année où mon père a reprit contact avec ma mère donc elle à décider de revenir à Londres.  
  
-Oui mais ta mère n'a pas été affolé quand le grand ``meurtrier`` Sirius Black est rentré en contact avec elle. Demanda Harry  
  
-Non elle savait que mon père incapable de faire une telle chose car James et Lily étaient les meilleurs amis de mes parents et qu'ils étaient aussi mon parrain et ma marraine.  
  
-D'accord!!! Au fait, tu vas rentrer en cinquième cette année, dans quelle maison sera tu?  
  
-Le directeur m'a déjà fait répartir et je suis un griffondor tout comme mon père.  
  
-D'accord, et c'est quoi ce look au juste??  
  
-Ehhh à vrai dire, le gilet que je porte sous ma robe est du style égyptien mais le reste est juste une robe auquel j'ai déchiré les manches. Et le noir est ma couleur préférée.  
  
-Les garçons, vous pouvez aller continuer cette discussion dans la chambre d'Harry de toute façon le repas est fini. Suggéra le professeur Dumbledore  
  
-D'accord répondirent les 2 ados en ch?ur  
  
Sur ce ils quittèrent la grande salle pour ce rendre à la chambre d'harry. Arrivé devant le tableau Harry donna le mot de passe et ils entrèrent. En arrivant, Harry remarqua que Dragen n'avait pas été étonné en entrant dans la salle. Harry se dit que Dumbledore le lui avait sûrement montré et il ne posa aucune question. Ils s'assirent sur le divan en face de la cheminée et ils commencèrent à parler de différente chose sur les parents de Harry, Sirius ainsi que pourquoi Harry n'avait pas remarquer Dragen l'année d'avant au tournoi des trois sorciers. Dragen lui expliqua qu'il n'avait pu être la parce qu'il avait eu un accident et que Dragen était resté à l'école pour se faire soigner. Vers 21:30 Dumbledore entra dans la salle pour leur dirent ce qu'ils allaient faire le lendemain.  
  
-Bon demain vous irez avec Hagrid sur le chemin de traverse à 13H00 précises. D'accord  
  
-C'est d'accord pour moi, mais pourrais-je envoyer un hibou à Ron et Hermione pour qu'ils soient là. Demanda Harry  
  
-D'accord répondit Dumbledore mais fait vite.  
  
-Youppie, j'accoure envoyer des lettres. Dragen tu viens avec moi jusqu'à la volière?? Demanda Harry avec enthousiasme.  
  
-Oui, il faut que j'envoie un message à ma mère pour qu'elle m'envoie la clef du coffre des Black. Répondit ce dernier.  
  
Sur ce ils quittèrent la chambre pour se rendre avec Dragen et Hedwige pour se rendre à la volière. Harry envoya une lettre à ses deux amis pour qu'ils se rejoignent au Chaudron Baveur à treize heures. Dragen lui envoya la lettre à sa mère puis ils allèrent se coucher.  
  
---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ----------  
  
Voila fini le chapitre 2, PLz reviews, je veux vos commentaires et peut- être vos idées pour améliorer ma fic. le chapitre trois très bientôt. 


	3. Sur le chemin de Traverse

Titre : Harry Potter et les fondateurs  
  
Disclaimer : Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à J.K Rowling.  
  
Résumé : Harry se fait projeter grâce à Dumbledore dans le temps des fondateurs qui décident de l'entraîner pour battre Voldemort.  
  
Chapitre 3 : Sur le Chemin de Traverse  
  
---------- ---------- ---------- ----------  
  
Harry se réveilla en sueur à 5h00 du matin, comme d'habitude, il venait de revivre la troisième épreuve. Il se leva puis alla s'asseoir sur le divan mais en arrivant dans le salon il remarqua que Dragen était déjà la et qu'il était en train de lire un livre sur les sortilèges.  
  
-Bonjour Dragen, ça fait longtemps que tu es levé?? Demanda Harry  
  
-Ha bonjour Harry, non je me lève presque toujours à 4h30.  
  
-Pourtant on s'est couché tard et il me semble que tu devrais encore dormir, non?  
  
-Quand j'étais à Beauxbâtons, un sortilège a mal tourné et depuis ce jour je dors seulement 5-6 heures par nuits. Et en parlant de ça, c'est ta cicatrice qui t'a réveillé, toi??  
  
-Oui. Bon, on va déjeuner je meurs de faim??  
  
-Harry, on est dans la chambre de Godric Griffondor et tu es son héritier et d'après le livre que je lisais, tu peux faire apparaître de la nourriture. Le renseigna Dragen.  
  
-Ah bon, et comment je fais.  
  
-Eh bien, tu penses à la nourriture que tu veux et tu dis PENSEUM APPARITUM NOURRIT.  
  
-Bon je vais essayer.  
  
Harry pensa à ce qu'il voulait et récita la formule, tout en fermant les yeux juste au cas ou, et quand il les rouvris, un magnifique petit déjeuner était sur la table en avant de lui. Il commença à manger et quand Dragen se racla la gorge pour lui signaler qu'il était toujours là, Harry lui demanda ce qu'il voulait et fit apparaître un autre déjeuner.  
  
Environ vers dix heures, il sortirent en direction du bureau de Dumbledore pour lui demander s'il avait eu les réponses des lettres qu'ils avaient envoyé car ils n'avaient pas manger dans le Grande Salle et les chouettes n'étaient pas au courant pour la chambre (nda / Une chouette cé tu si intelligente que ça). Arrivé devant la gargouille Harry se dit qu'il n'avait pas encore le mot de passe pour rentrer dans le bureau de Dumbledore. -Flûte, je n'ai pas le mot de passe. Dumbledore adore les friandises moldus, essayons s'en quelques une. Déclara Harry  
  
-Je ne m'y connaît pas vraiment coté moldu alors essaye toi.  
  
- Hershey, Trix, Kit Kat, Aero.  
  
Il continua ainsi pendant quelques minutes et s'arrêta quand il entendit Dragen rire. Il se retourna pour voir un Dragen mort de rire ainsi qu'un gros chien noir et un Dumbledore qui se retenait pour ne pas rire devant la mine déconfite d'Harry.  
  
-Patmol, s'écria Harry en sortant de sa transe et en se jetant sur le chien  
  
-Harry, je pense que tu voulais me parler, dit Dumbledore  
  
- Oui j'aimerais savoir si vous avez reçu les réponses de nos lettres vu que nous n'étions pas dans la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner.  
  
-Oui Harry, je les aie ramassé vu que vous n'étiez pas là pour le déjeuner, dit Dumbledore en tendant 2 lettres à Harry et une à Dragen.  
  
Après avoir lut les lettres, ils entrèrent dans le bureau de Dumbledore dont le mot de passe était ``j'aime les moldus`` pour que Harry leur disent les réponses des lettres et pour proposer une requête au professeur.  
  
-Eh bien Harry, est-ce que tes amis peuvent venir aujourd'hui?? Questionna Dumbledore  
  
-Oui, ils avaient prévu d'y aller aujourd'hui mais à onze heures alors je voudrais vous demander si on ne pourrait pas y aller plus de bonheur ce matin?  
  
-Eh bien d'accord Harry, mais Patmol n'y ira pas avec vous. Il devra rester à l'école  
  
-Comment avez-vous su?? Demanda Harry  
  
-Eh bien, ça se lisait dans les yeux et en disant cette phrases, tu regardais Patmol. Répondit le professeur. Bon allez vous préparez vous partirez dans 20 minutes par portoloin et vu que vous serez avec les Weasley, Hagrid ne vous accompagnera pas.  
  
Sur ce, Dragen et Harry partit se préparer et Harry se jura qu'il reviendrais vois Patmol avant la fin de la journée.  
  
---------- ---------- ---------- ----------  
  
Harry et Dragen venaient de rejoindre le Chaudron Baveur par portoloin et tout de suite en arrivant, Harry vu la famille Weasley au complet et Hermione se diriger vers lui.  
  
-Bonjour Harry lança Ron en étreignent son copain.  
  
-Bonjour Harry lança aussi Hermione en embrassant son ami sur la joue  
  
Ensuite Harry eut droit aux salutations de la famille Weasley quand Hermione se rendit compte qu'Harry était accompagné.  
  
-Harry lança t'elle tu pourrais nous présenter à ton ami  
  
-Bon oui, Hermione, Ron, la famille Weasley, je vous présente Dragen Black, je l'ai rencontré il y a deux jours à Poudlard.  
  
-Enchanté, Répondit t'ils tous en ch?ur  
  
-Enchanté aussi, répondit-il, Pourquoi nous n'irions pas faire nos achats, après tout c'st ce qu'on est venu faire??  
  
-D'accord, Charlie et Bill vous accompagnez Ron, Hermione, Harry et Dragen tandis que moi, les jumeaux et Ginny nous allons de notre coté. Ordonna Mme Weasley  
  
Sur ce, ils se rendirent sur le chemin de traverse puis à Gringotts pour qu'Harry et Dragen retirent de l'argent et pour qu'Hermione change son argent moldu en argent sorcier. Après ils allèrent chercher tout leur matériel en réservant leurs achats chez Mme Guipure pour la fin. La petite compagnie alla donc chez Ollivander pour un récurage de baguette, chez l'apothicaire pour acheter leurs ingrédients pour les potions, chez Fleury et Bott pour leur livre, et au magasin de quidditch pour qu'Harry s'achète Le Quidditch à travers les âges et s'abonner à Quidditch magazine. Après, ils allèrent chez Mme Guipure.  
  
-Hé Dragen, il y a une question qui me chicote depuis tantôt, dit Ron  
  
-Pose-là, répondit Dragen  
  
-Tu portes le nom de Black, est-ce que ça veux dire que tu es le fils de Sirius Black? demanda t-il  
  
-Eh bien oui, mais je l'ai vu pour la dernière fois quand j'avais seulement un ans alors.  
  
-Merci du renseignement. Bon nous voila arriver chez madame Guipure pour s'acheter une uniforme de duel, qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent qu'on fasse avec ça??  
  
-Ron, comme son nom l'indique, c'est pour faire des duels, dit Hermione sarcastiquement  
  
Ron bougonna puis ils entrèrent tous dans le magasin à l'exception de Charlie et Bill qui avaient à faire dans une boutique à coté. Ils choisirent tous un uniforme, celui d'harry était rouge, celle de Dragen était d'un noir profond, celle de Ron était bleu foncé et celle d'Hermione était rouge et noir. Au moment de payer, madame Guipure s'avança et dit :  
  
-Mr Potter, Dumbledore m'a demandé de vous remettre ça à vous ainsi qu'à Mr Black dit-elle en tendant deux robe extrêmement belle qui étaient tout deux de couleur noir et rouge ainsi qu'une lettre.  
  
-Wahou!!! Harry, Dragen vous allez être super beau là-dedans dit Hermione  
  
Ils ne répondirent pas et prirent la lettre puis Harry la lut à haute voix pour que tout le monde puissent l'entendre :  
  
Cher Harry et Dragen  
  
Ces robes appartenaient à vos pères qui les ont portés à leur Bal des finissants, malheureusement, têtes en l'air comme ils étaient, ils les ont oubliée à Poudlard.  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Harry et Dragen étaient bouche bée, Ils avaient dans les mains les robes de finissants de leurs pères ce qui les fis tout deux bondir de joie. Après avoir payés ils sortirent du magasin mais Hermione rentra dans quelqu'un et trébucha.  
  
-Eh la sang-de-bourbe regarde où tu mets les pieds, lança une voie glaciale  
  
-Malefoy dégage, cria Harry  
  
-Oh tiens le balafré, la sang-de-bourbe et le pauvre viennes faire leur achats et lui c'est qui en pointant Dragen du doigt, un autre sang-de- bourbe.  
  
À peine cette phrase finit, Malefoy était suspendu en l'air une dague sous la gorge  
  
-Retire-ce que tu viens de dire Malefoy, mes parents sont dix fois plus fréquentables que les tiens et moi au moins ce ne sont pas des mangemorts, dit Dragen avec une pointe colère dans sa voie. Je retiens toutes les blagues que mon père m'a raconté où ton père était la cible.  
  
-Qui est-tu demanda Malefoy avec un peu de peur dans la voie  
  
-Dragen black pour te servir, ou plutôt pour te battre à chaque insultes à moi et mes amis que j'entendrai et ce n'est pas à Poudlard que cette avertissement cessera.  
  
Il lâcha Malefoy qui tomba sur le derrière puis planta sa dague à coté de la tête de sa victime qui était accoté après le mur. Malefoy qui eut si peur qu'il fit dans son pantalon et Seamus qui passa par la se hâta de prendre une photo qu'il pourrait montrer à tout le monde de Griffondor. Après Bill et Charlie arrivèrent et ils repartirent en direction du Chaudron Baveur.  
  
-Dragen, Il ne me semblait pas que tu avais une dague sur toi quand on est partit, dit Harry  
  
-Non, je n'en avais pas, c'est un sortilège que j'ai appris, il permet de faire apparaître n'importe quelle arme dans ces mains. Quand on est expérimenté on peux en faire apparaître plusieurs différente mais je n'ai pas encore le niveau nécessaire. Répondit ce dernier  
  
-Mais n'importe qui peut la voler si tu la laisse là, dit Hermione  
  
-Non car personne appart moi ne peux la prendre sinon elle disparaît, les informa Dragen  
  
-Ok, répondirent les trois autres en ch?ur  
  
Puis vint le moment que la famille Weasley et que Hermione s'en aille. Ils partirent et Harry et Dragen prirent une table puis commandèrent à manger en attendant qu'un professeur vienne les chercher. Ils eurent le temps de souper avant que quelqu'un les ramène à Poudlard. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au château, il était 7h30. Ils décidèrent donc d'aller dans la chambre de Godric pour pouvoir y jouer à la bataille explosive ainsi qu'aux échecs version sorcier.  
  
Lorsque Harry vu qu'il était 10h00, il demanda à Dragen de lui apprendre comment invoquer une arme en se disant que si il n'avait plus sa baguette, il pourrait au moins se défendre avec quelque chose.  
  
-Bon Harry, au commencement, il faut visualiser une arme. Ensuite, tu dois te visualiser avec l'arme et après, tu pourras l'invoquer. (ca s'invoque tu une arme?) C'est presque sur que tu ne réussira pas du premier coup, tu invoquera seulement la lame ou seulement la poignée. Dernier détail, l'arme que tu auras est personnelle à toi.  
  
Harry essaya et comme Dragen l'avait dit, il ne réussis pas avant une vingtaine d'essais. La dague d'Harry était une lame recourbée avec un phénix gravé sur la garde. Il dit ensuite à Dragen qu'il réessayerait le lendemain pour une arme plus grande comme une épée ce que Dragen pouvais aisément faire. Après ils allèrent se coucher pour dormir une nuit sans rêve.  
  
---------- ---------- ---------- ----------  
  
Voila le troisième chapitre. Si vous voulez le quatrième il faut reviewer. Pis c'est encore la même affaire qu'au deuxième que je vous dit, donner moi vos commentaires pour que je puisse m'améliorer et p-e des idées. 


	4. Départ, premier cours et quidditch

Titre : Harry Potter et les fondateurs  
  
Disclaimer : Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à J.K Rowling.  
  
Résumé : Harry se fait projeter grâce à Dumbledore dans le temps des fondateurs qui décident de l'entraîner pour battre Voldemort.  
  
Chapitre 4 : Départ, premiers cours et quidditch  
  
---------- ---------- ---------- ----------  
  
Harry se réveilla comme à son habitude vers 5h00 du matin et alla rejoindre Dragen dans le salon de l'appartement. Harry dit à Dragen qu'il voulait déjeuner avant de reprendre l'entraînement. Ils déjeunèrent puis se remirent à l'entraînement vers 6h30. Après une heure Harry pu enfin invoquer une épée qui était pareil à sa dague sauf en plus grand. Ils durent arrêter vers 8h00 car Dumbledore les demanda à son bureau. Ils y allèrent mais quand ils rentrèrent dans le bureau ils trouvèrent, ou plutôt Harry trouva, Sirius, Rémus Lupin, Rogue, McGonagall et une femme qu'il ne connaissait pas.  
  
Elle portait une robe pourpre avec un gilet et un pantalon de la même couleur. Elle avait les cheveux blonds qui lui arrivait au milieu du dos, des yeux bleus profonds et une peau bronzée.  
  
-Maman, s'écria Dragen en se précipitant vers la femme  
  
-Bonjour mon chéri, dit la femme  
  
-Harry, je voudrais te présenter Aria Black, la mère de Dragen et la femme de Sirius et par conséquent ta marraine, dit Dumbledore  
  
-Depuis quand j'ai un fils moi? dit Sirius  
  
-Depuis l'année avant que Lily et James meurent, dit Aria  
  
-Ca doit être les 12 ans de prison que j'ai fait qui m'ont ramolli la mémoire, dit Sirius pour se défendre  
  
Les salutations faites Dumbledore demanda le silence pour dire la raison de leur présence dans son bureau.  
  
-Harry tu sais dans la lettre que je t'ai envoyé la journée de ton anniversaire, je t'avais parlé d'un entraînement spécial avec un autre élève. Eh bien comme tu l'a sûrement deviné cet autre élève est Dragen. Dit Dumbledore  
  
Harry fit un signe positif de la tête  
  
-Maintenant je vais te dire en quoi se consistera l'entraînement. Je vais t'envoyer, avec une formule très compliqué, toi et Dragen du temps où les fondateurs de Poudlard étaient encore en vie.  
  
-Quoi, dirent tout le monde en ch?ur  
  
-Un voyage aussi loin dans le temps nécessite beaucoup de force magique Albus et il me semble que vous n'êtes plus en âge de faire ça, dit Le professeur McGonagall.  
  
-C'est pour cela que je veux que vous m'aidiez dans le rituel magique, annonça Dumbledore  
  
- Moi et Aria sommes d'accord pour le rituel dit Sirius  
  
-Moi aussi professeur, dit Rogue  
  
-Et vous Minerva, demanda Dumbledore  
  
-Je suis d'accord pour accomplir le rituel, répondit la concernée  
  
- Bon Harry et Dragen je vous laisse une heure pour vous préparer car les quatre fondateurs vous attendent avant le dîner, car par un moyen quelconque, j'ai réussi à leur envoyer un message. Dit Dumbledore  
  
Sur ce, Harry, Dragen, Sirius et Aria quittèrent le bureau de Dumbledore pour aller faire les bagages des 2 garçons. Rendu dans l'appartement, Sirius alla avec Dragen pour l'aider et Aria alla avec son filleul pour qu'ils puissent faire plus connaissances. Après 45 minutes tout était près et ils étaient tout les quatre en route pour le bureau de Dumbledore pour le rituel qui allait envoyer Harry et Dragen dans le passé. En arrivant au bureau de Dumbledore, Rogue les amena à la salle de classe qu'ils allaient utiliser. Quand ils arrivèrent, les 2 jeune garçons se mirent dans un cercle dessiné sur le sol puis attendirent que Dumbledore aille montrer quoi faire à Sirius et Aria.  
  
-Bon maintenant que tout le monde est prêt, dit Dumbledore, commençons. Harry, il n'y aura aucune façon de nous communiquer mais ne vous en faites pas quand votre entraînement sera finit vous reviendrez ici. Et ne vous inquiétez pas car quand vous reviendrez, l'année scolaire ici n'aura commencé que quelques jours plus tôt. Bon allons y!!  
  
Toutes les personnes qui étaient autours des garçons commencèrent alors à formuler une incantation dont Harry et Dragen ne comprenait les mots. Alors qu'ils commencèrent a entendre de moins en moins les mots, ils se sentirent aspiré par le nombril et atterrirent dans une salle où 4 adultes que Harry et Dragen reconnurent comme étant Godric Griffondor, Rowena Serdaigle, Helga Poufsouffle et Salazar Serpentard les accueillirent.  
  
-Bonjour les garçons, vu que vous savez qui nous sommes je laisse faire les présentations, dit une femme dans la trentaine dans Harry su que c'était Rowena.  
  
-Bonjour, répondirent Harry et Dragen en ch?ur  
  
-Bon pourquoi on ne vous montrerait pas votre chambre pour le séjour et que ce midi nous ne vous annoncerions pas, qu'en dites vous?? Dit un homme de forte carrure qui était pareil au tableau dans la chambre de Harry (NDA/ Pour ceux qui le savent po le tableau représente Godric)  
  
-D'accord, répondit Dragen  
  
Ils partirent alors en direction du bureau directorial mais il bifurquèrent dans un petit couloir peu visible puis entrèrent dans une grande salle reliant 2 chambre, une salle de bain et une petite cuisine, et de plus tout était décoré aux couleurs de Poudlard.  
  
-Ici, vous êtes sur de ne pas être dérangé, dit Helga, bon allons dîner puis vous annoncer.  
  
Après les bagages déposés, ils se dirigèrent dans la Grande Salle où régnait un vacarme d'enfer, Salazar dit d'attendre que Godric les annonces avant de rentrer. Ils acquiescèrent puis les 4 adultes entrèrent dans la salle où l'on n'entendit plus une mouche volée à leur entrés. Ils s'asseyèrent puis Godric se leva et commença à parler.  
  
-Je voudrais vous présenter 2 nouveaux élèves qui vont suivre les cours avec les Griffondor. Je vous demanderais s'il vous plaît de ne leur poser aucune question et nous leurs avons permit de garder leurs habits. Je voudrais que vous accueilliez Harry Potter et Dragen Black.  
  
À ce moment, Harry et Dragen entrèrent dans la salle dans un vacarme d'applaudissement et quand ils passaient à côté de filles ils les entendaient glousser. Ils rejoignirent la table des professeurs puis Rowena se leva et dit :  
  
-Je voudrais vous préciser qu'ils ne seront pas répartis dans une des maisons, mais comme la dit Godric, suivront les cours avec les griffondor car il se peut qu'il ne reste pas l'année au complet.  
  
Des murmures s'élevèrent dans la salle mais le silence revint bientôt car les étudiants devaient manger pour aller en cours dans l'après-midi. Quand presque tous les élèves soient partis, Salazar demanda à parler au deux garçons. Ils le suivirent jusque dans une salle qui ressemblait à l'antichambre où était allé Harry lors de sa quatrième année.  
  
-Les garçons, je voudrais savoir si ça ne vous dérange pas de commencer les cours avec les autres élèves aujourd'hui? Dit-il  
  
-Moi, ça ne me dérange pas et je pense qu'Harry est du même avis que moi, répondit Dragen  
  
-Bon, voici vos horaires, vos livres sont dans votre chambre et vous commencez avec potions avec moi alors bouger vous.  
  
Sur ce, ils partirent à la salle de classe de Salazar. Arrivé dans la classe Harry et Dragen remarquèrent que la classe était agrandie magiquement puis s'asseyèrent sur le premier banc.  
  
-Bon aujourd'hui, nous allons vois le véritasérum. Qui peut me dire ce que fait cette potion.  
  
Plusieurs mains se levèrent mais celle des 2 nouveaux étudiants ne se leva pas.  
  
-Mr. Black, pouvez-vous me dirent ce que fait le véritasérum??  
  
-Le véritasérum est un sérum de vérité très puissant, toute personnes qui en boivent dit la vérité sur tout ce qu'on lui demande. Répondit le concerné  
  
-Très bien, Dix points pour griffondor. Je vais vous marquer les ingrédients au tableau, faites la potions puis tester la sur votre coéquipier.  
  
-Harry je m'occupe de faire la potion, ça a toujours été mon point fort.  
  
À la fin du cours vint le temps de tester les potions. Dragen décida de la tester sur Harry  
  
-Harry, quel est ton nom complet??  
  
-Harry James Potter  
  
-Comment s'appellent tes défunts parents??  
  
-James Potter et Lily Potter  
  
-Dans le futur, as-tu le béguin pour une fille? Si oui nomme la.  
  
-Cho Chang, sixième année à Serdaigle, et attrapeuse de leur équipe de quidditch.  
  
À ce moment Harry les effets de la potion s'arrêta et Salazar annonça que le cours était fini. Les 2 garçons décidèrent alors d'aller jouer au quidditch car Harry avait découvert que Dragen aimait aussi ce sport. Ils allèrent chercher leur balais (ils les avais amené au cas ou (Dragen en a un aussi et c'est aussi un Éclair de feu)) puis ils sortirent et s'en allèrent en direction du terrain de quidditch. Ils jouèrent pendant plus d'une heure tout en faisant des figures acrobatiques mais ils durent arrêter quand ils entendirent des élèves pousser des cris d'admiration. Ils atterrirent puis voulurent se rendre au vestiaire pour prendre une douche mais les élèves les interceptèrent. Harry reconnut l'habituel robe rouge de quidditch de griffondor.  
  
-Vous êtes extrêmement bon, nous cherchons 2 joueurs ou plutôt 2 poursuiveurs pour compléter l'équipe, nous nous demandions si vous vouliez faire partit de l'équipe pour le temps que vous êtes ici?? Demanda un garçon qui avait l'air d'être le capitaine  
  
-D'accord, s'empressa de dire Harry  
  
-Au fait, c'est des quoi vos balais??  
  
-Ce ne sont pas des balais qui se vendent, c'est un ami qui les a fait créer pour nous. Dit Dragen précipitamment  
  
-Ah d'accord. Nous vous ferons envoyer vos robes de quidditch et les entraînements se fons le mardi et le jeudi soir. Dit le capitaine.  
  
-Bon nous voulons aller nous doucher avant le souper alors nous vous laissons. Au revoir, dit Dragen  
  
Ils partirent se doucher puis allèrent au souper. Ils mangèrent comme le midi assit à la table des professeurs. Seulement, pendant le souper, quelque chose se passa de très bizarre. Godric se transforma en canari jaune sous les rires des élèves. Après quelques minutes, il se retransforma et demanda au coupable de se rendre immédiatement mais un élève lui dit que personne ne pourrait transformer une personne vivante et regarda alors Salazar et quand il vint pour lui jeter un sort, sa baguette se transforma en poulet. La Grande Salle retomba encore dans le rire. Harry qui était à coté de Salazar lui demanda :  
  
-Où as-tu trouvé cette crème canari et cette fausse baguette magique? Le questionna Harry  
  
-Eh bien quand je suis allé porté vos livres de cours dans votre chambre, j'ai vu une boîte et je l'ai ouvert et j'ai trouvé ça alors je me suis dit que je pourrais les tester sur Godric.  
  
-C'est drôle, dans mon temps, tout le monde dit que tu était un mage mauvais.  
  
-Non, je ne le suis pas, j'adore faire des blagues et je ne me fâche presque jamais.  
  
-Eh bien, je me suis trompé sur toi, à au fait si tu veux recommencer met moi au courant comme ça je pourrais t'aider.  
  
-Parole de Serpentard  
  
Quand Harry se retourna, il s'aperçut que tout le monde le regardait et comprit quand il entendit un élève murmurer qu'il était fourchelang. Il avait conversé en fourchelang avec Salazar!! Et personne ne le savait mais il avait déjà connu ça en deuxième année alors ça ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde.  
  
Du coté de Dragen  
  
-Nous allons vous dires en quoi consistera l'entraînement ce soir, soyez, toi et Harry dans l'antichambre à 20h00, dit Rowena qui était assis à coté de Dragen  
  
-D'accord nous y serons, faut-il amené quelque chose de spécifique? demanda Dragen  
  
-Non pas ce soir. Bon, il faut que je te laisse il faut que j'aille faire un message aux élèves de ma maison. Ajouta Rowena  
  
Elle partit puis Dragen alla faire le message à Harry puis ils partirent dans leur chambre pour aller continuer l'apprentissage d'Harry pour l'invocation d'une arme. Vers 7h45, Harry réussit à faire une hache parfaite puis ils partirent pour l'antichambre pour la réunion avec leurs 4 précepteurs.  
  
---------- ---------- ---------- ----------  
  
Voila le chapitre 4. Reviews PLZ pis i me faut vraiment un beta-lecteur alors s'il-vous-plaît que quelqu'un m'envoi sa candidature. chapitre 5 bientôt (si j'ai des reviews bien sûr) 


	5. Réunion, début d'entrainement et surpris...

Titre : Harry Potter et les fondateurs  
  
Disclaimer : Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à J.K Rowling.  
  
Résumé : Harry se fait projeter grâce à Dumbledore dans le temps des fondateurs qui décident de l'entraîner pour battre Voldemort  
  
Chapitre 5: Réunion, début d'entraînement et surprise  
  
---------- ---------- ---------- ----------  
  
Il était 8h00 quand Harry et Dragen virent entrer un lion, un blaireau, un aigle et un serpent dans l'antichambre. Comme les 2 ados l'avaient deviné ils virent les 4 animaux revenir à leur forme initiale, c'est-à-dire Godric, Rowena, Salazar et Helga.  
  
-Bon nous vous avons dit de venir ici pour vous dire les étapes de votre entraînement. Dit Godric, Et aussi vous dire par quoi vous aller commencer.  
  
-Voici ce que nous allons faire en ordre, jusqu'à ce que vous ayez finit. Compléta Rowena  
  
-Donc voici ce que vous allez faire : animagus, développement de la puissance de vos sortilèges, magie sans baguettes, techniques de combat et apprentissage de sortilège en langue ancienne et elfique, énuméra Helga  
  
-Euh, nous allons avoir le temps d'apprendre tout ça avant la fin de l'année. Dit Harry  
  
-Oui, nous comptons nous rendre au 4/5 de l'entraînement avant noël dit Salazar  
  
-Quoi, dit Harry, c'est impossible d'avoir fait avant noël!!!!  
  
-Oui c'est possible car si chacune de ses quatre personne nous enseigne une matière et qu'après noël, il nous donne la fin de l'enseignement, c'est possible dit Dragen qui était resté silencieux jusqu'à maintenant  
  
-C'est exactement ce que nous allons faire, dit Godric. Je vais vous enseignez les techniques de combat, Rowena à devenir animagus, Helga au développement de puissance et Salazar à la magie sans baguettes.  
  
-Ouais, ça va faire beaucoup d'un coup mais ça devrait aller, dit Harry  
  
-Bon je vais vous expliquer votre horaire. Dit Salazar. Le lundi, vous allez être avec Rowena, le mardi avec Godric, le mercredi avec moi et le jeudi avec Helga. Le vendredi vous allez avoir congé ainsi que la fin de semaine pour que vous puissiez faire les activités de l'école ainsi que perfectionner ce que vous avez appris pendant la semaine.  
  
-Ca nous sembles bien, dit Dragen  
  
-Cette semaine par exemple nous allons décaler les cours et ce soir vous aurez animagus avec Rowena et vendredi vous n'aurez donc pas de journée de libre. Dit Godric  
  
Sur ce, ils retournèrent vaquer à leurs occupations. Dragen et Harry se rendirent à leur chambres mais furent intercepter par une bande de serpentards qui n'avaient pas l'air de vouloir faire copain-copain.  
  
-Hé les nouveaux, on essaye déjà de devenir les chouchous des directeurs. Et en plus maintenant que vous êtes la, tout les filles de l'école n'en ont que pour vous alors on va vous arranger le portrait pour que les filles ne vous reconnaissent plus. Dit celui qui était le plus costaux.  
  
Harry et Dragen se regardèrent puis sortir leur baguettes et se positionnèrent pour leur faire face.  
  
-Expelliarmus, Dit Dragen qui après reçu trois baguettes dans sa main et que leurs propriétaires se soit écrasé contre le mur.  
  
-Duplias Stupéfix, lança Harry.  
  
-Bon maintenant qu'ils sont stupéfixer ou sonner qu'est-ce qu'on fait?? Demanda Dragen  
  
-On s'en va et on les laisses là, dit Harry en regardant les serpentards stupéfixer.  
  
Ils continuèrent leur chemin et arrivèrent enfin à leur chambre où ils se couchèrent car la journée les avait épuisés.  
  
---------- ---------- ---------- ----------  
  
Le lendemain quand Harry se réveilla, il remarqua que Dragen n'était déjà plus dans son lit. Il s'habilla puis descendit dans la salle commune de leur chambre. Il trouva Dragen en train de lire un livre comme étant : Grandeur et décadence de la magie noir. Il s'étonna de mais en dit rien. Puis étant le silence depuis 5 minutes il se décida enfin à parler :  
  
-Heu Dragen, ça te dirais qu'on aille manger moi j'ai faim. Dit Harry alors que son ventre émettait un gargouillement sonore.  
  
-D'accord, je fini ma page et on y va. Dit Dragen ne quittant aucunement son livre pour parler à Harry.  
  
Dragen ferma son livre quelques secondes plus tard et ils partirent enfin déjeuner. Ils arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle qui était pas mal remplie pour l'heure qu'il était. Ils s'assirent à coté d'un groupe de filles de Griffondor qui gloussèrent en les voyants s'asseoir à coté d'eux.  
  
-Bon on commence en quoi ce matin, dit Harry  
  
- Je ne sais pas, j'ai oublié mon horaire dans la chambre, répondit Dragen  
  
-Les cinquièmes commence avec Métamorphose et DCFM ce matin, dit une fille assez belle qui se trouvait à coté de Dragen.  
  
- Merci, au fait c'est quoi ton nom, demanda Dragen avec un sourire à faire tomber les filles qui devait venir de son père pensa Harry  
  
-Moi c'est Anya et elle c'est Laurana, dit-elle en montrant du doigt la jeune fille aussi belle assis en face d'elle à coté de Harry.  
  
Anya était une fille assez jolie avec les yeux d'un vert forêt et avec les cheveux brun court. Elle était assez grand mais pas plus grande que Harry et Dragen qui mesurait tout les deux environ 5 pied 8.  
  
Laurana quant à elle avait de grands cheveux blonds avec les yeux bleu poudre. Elle était a peu près aussi grande qu'Anya. Harry trouva qu'elle ressemblait à Fleur Delacour la championne de Beauxbâtons lors de la coupe de feu.  
  
Pendant le déjeuner, les deux garçons firent connaissance avec les deux filles puis ils allèrent tout les quatre chercher les affaires des deux garçons dans leur chambre. Les filles s'émerveillèrent de la beauté de la pièce puis après que les garçons aient arraché les filles de leurs contemplations, allèrent dans la salle de cours de métamorphoses où tout les serpentards était déjà là. (NDA/ Ils ont cours avec eux). Ils allèrent s'assirent dans le fond de la classe. Anya et Laurana se faisait jeter des regards noirs par tout les filles des deux maisons présentent parce qu'elles étaient avec les deux garçons. Le professeur, Rowena, se leva quand la cloche sonna et commença le cours :  
  
- Aujourd'hui, nous allons étudier les animagus, qui peux me dire ce qu'est un animagus? demanda Rowena en se promenant entre les rangées.  
  
Tout les monde leva la main sauf Harry et Dragen qui ne voulaient pas la levé parce que tout le monde savait la réponse à sa question. Rowena le remarqua et se tourna vers eux.  
  
-Mr. Potter, pouvez-vous nous dire la réponse à cette question. Dit la professeur  
  
-L'animagus est la forme animal d'un sorcier. Tous les sorciers ont un animal différent. Pour savoir qu'elle est notre forme animale, il faut que quelqu'un nous formules une incantation pendant que l'autre personne est allongée. Dit Harry avec un ton calme et monotone.  
  
Stupéfaite par la réponse de son élève, la professeur sortit de la lune après quelques instant en se disant qu'elle allait savoir comment Harry pouvait savoir tout ça car peux de personnes savent ce qu'il faut faire pour trouver notre animal.  
  
Le cours se termina à la joie de tous les élèves qui en avait marre de parler des animagus. Les quatre adolescents allèrent directement à la salle de cours de DCFM car ils voulaient parler avant que le cours ne commence. Ils parlèrent une quinzaine de minutes quand ils virent entrer les élèves de serdaigles avec qui ils avaient cours. Quelques minutes plus tard, Godric entrait et le cours commença.  
  
-Aujourd'hui, nous allons étudier le patronus. Quelqu'un peux me dire ce que c'est ? Dit Godric en regardant les élèves. Tout le monde leva la main même Harry et Dragen qui n'en avaient assez que leur profs leur posent des questions. Oui, Mlle. Anya  
  
-Le patronus est une forme argentée représentant un animal qui repousse les détraqueurs. Le patronus à une forme différente pour chaque sorcier. Dit- elle avec rythme  
  
-Bravo, 5 points pour griffondor. Quelqu'un peux ajouter quelque chose? Demanda Godric. Seul les 2 garçons du futur levèrent la main.  
  
-Oui, Mr. Black, continua le directeur de griffondor.  
  
-Eh bien pour commencer, la formule est spero patronum. Et pour jeter ce sort, il faut penser à un souvenir heureux. Et pour finir, pourquoi vous ne feriez pas une démonstration. Finit Dragen  
  
Le professeur se leva puis prononça la formule et un lion argenté sortit de sa baguette et alla se promener dans la classe. Le professeur jugeant assez le fit disparaître et dit a ses élèves :  
  
-Bon vous allez pratiquer ce sort et ne vous attendez pas a réussir du premier coup car même moi je n'ai réussi qu'a n'en faire un parfait qu'à 17 ans. Dit le professeur.  
  
Il tassa les tables pour laisser de la place aux élèves, mais quand il arriva devant Harry et Dragen, il remarqua qu'il n'était pas en train de pratiquer mais bien d'aider deux filles de griffondor.  
  
-Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, pourquoi ne pratiquez-vous pas. Les questionna Godric  
  
Ils se regardèrent puis aussitôt ils sortirent leurs baguettes et prononcèrent le sort et au plus grand étonnement à tous, un magnifique cerf argenté sortit de la baguette de Harry et un superbe griffon de celle de Dragen. Les 2 animaux se promenèrent dans la classe en passant devant des élèves bouche bée par les patronus de leur condisciple.  
  
-Superbe, réussi à prononcer Godric et fermant la bouche après que les 2 garçons firent disparaître leur patronus. Comment avez-vous pu réussir un patronus parfait à l'age de 15 ans?  
  
-Eh bien moi, je l'ai appris en 3ième année parce que notre école avait fait venir des détraqueurs et a chaque fois que j'en voyais un je m'évanouissais alors j'ai demander à mon prof de DCFM de me l'apprendre, dit Harry (vous aviez sûrement deviné)  
  
-Et moi c'est parce qu'à mon ancien école, ils nous apprenaient le sort en 4ième année, répondit Dragen.  
  
-Le cours est fini. Harry et Dragen vous restez, vous pouvez dire a vos amies de vous attendre ce ne sera pas long, Dit Godric  
  
Ils firent ce qu'il dit puis allèrent le voir à son bureau.  
  
-Ce soir, votre cours d'animagus débutera a 18h30 puis finira vers 20h00. Ce sera dans la salle de cours de métamorphoses.  
  
-D'accord, répondirent les 2 en ch?ur.  
  
Ils allèrent rejoindre les 2 filles puis partirent dîner puis allèrent à leurs cours de l'après-midi. Puis vint enfin le souper. Ils allèrent tous souper. Tranquillement, les 2 garçons se rapprochaient des 2 filles. Dragen avec Anya et Harry avec Laurana (NDA/ On se doute ce qui va se passer).  
  
-Les filles, ce soir Harry et moi avons un cours spécial et nous serons de retour qu'à 20h00 mais vous pourrez nous rejoindre dans notre salle après et rester coucher car il y a 6 chambre dans la salle alors vous pourrez rester sans vous faire prendre par le concierge. Dit Dragen  
  
-D'accord, nous allons être la vers 19h30 et nous allons vous attendre, répondit Laurana.  
  
Peu après, le souper se finit et ils se séparèrent. Anya et Laurana allaient dans leur salle commune et Harry et Dragen allèrent à leur cours.  
  
Ils n'attendirent pas beaucoup car trente secondes plus tard, Rowena arrivait avec un épais grimoire qui avait l'air très vieux.  
  
-Bon, ce soir, nous allons faire la première phase de l'entraînement qui devrait environ prendre 1h15-1h30. Annonça celle-ci  
  
-Hem il y a un petit inconvénient pour moi, dit Dragen  
  
Sa phrase dite, Dragen se transforma en un magnifique loup blanc aux yeux noir. Après quelques secondes, il se retransforma devant l'air ébahis de Harry et Rowena. -Vous voyez, je n'ai pas besoin de suivre les cours, je suis déjà animagus alors qu'est-ce que je fais, dit Dragen.  
  
-Hé bien, tu as soirée libre le lundi soir. Répondit Rowena  
  
-Dragen, comment-ce fait-il que tu soie déjà animagus?? Demanda Harry  
  
-Eh bien, voila un ans, j'ai trouvé un livre intitulé : Devenir animagus par Patmol, Cornedrue, Lunard et Queudvert en fouillant dans le grenier. J'ai demandé qui était les noms qui était écris sur le livre et elle m'a répondu que c'était le surnom de mon père, du tien, d'oncle Rémus et du traître. Répondit Dragen. Ma mère n'y voyant aucun objection, elle m'a dit que je pouvais devenir animagus.  
  
- Bon Eh bien ce n'est pas que nous n'avons que ça à faire mais nous devons travailler. Dragen dehors Harry tu restes, Dit Rowena  
  
Dragen sortit de la classe de cours puis alla trouver les 2 filles dans leur salle commune. Il leur expliqua qu'il avait été libéré puis demanda à Anya si elle voulait aller se promener dans le parc. Ils y allèrent tout en parlèrent.  
  
-Dragen, c'est quoi au juste cette affaire de cours le soir??  
  
-Eh bien, d'où moi et Harry on vient, il y a un mage noir qui veut nous tuer alors on a été envoyé ici pour améliorer nos pouvoirs.  
  
Ils s'assirent sur un banc puis continuèrent à parler. Dragen remarqua qu'Anya avait oublié de se prendre une cape et grelottait. Elle avait sûrement oublié que le temps froid de fin septembre était. Il ôta sa cape puis la posa sur ces épaules. Quand ils remarquèrent que leurs lèvres étaient proches, ils les rapprochèrent encore plus et finirent par s'embrasser. D'abord tout doucement mais de plus en plus fougueusement. Ils arrêtèrent le baiser quand ils n'eurent plus de souffles. Ils se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autres et Dragen pris Anya dans ses bras et restèrent ainsi jusqu'à 19h00 où ils décidèrent de rentrer. Ils se dirigeaient vers la salle commune des griffondors en se tenant la main. Quand ils entrèrent dans la salle commune, ils remarquèrent qu'il n'y avait que Laurana assise confortablement sur un des divans. Quand elle remarqua qu'ils se tenaient la main, elle dit :  
  
-Vous sortez déjà ensemble, pourtant vous vous connaissez à peine? dit Laurana  
  
-Ce n'est pas grave, Nous nous aimons alors quels autres arguments de plus, Dit Anya avant d'embrasser Dragen.  
  
-Déjà? Cria presque une voix qu'ils reconnurent sans peine comme étant celle de Harry.  
  
-Hé Harry, comment ça se fait que tu aies déjà fini?? Demanda Dragen  
  
-Eh bien Rowena a été aussi surpris que toi quand elle a vu que sa faisait seulement 30 minutes que j'étais en transe. Répondit Dragen  
  
-Mais tu sors déjà avec Anya, je pensais que se serait plus long. Dit Harry  
  
-Oui, Dragen sors déjà avec moi, nous avons été nous promener dans le parc tout à l'heure et c'est la qu'on c'est embrasser ce qui a marqué le début de notre relation. Dit Anya. Ah en passant c'est pour quand toi en Laurana??  
  
Les 2 concernés rougirent violement et Anya et Dragen Partirent à rire. Ils décidèrent alors de partirent dans la salle commune de Harry et Dragen où ils parlèrent jusqu'à environ 23h00 où ils allèrent se coucher. Par exemple ce soir la au lieu qu'Anya aille coucher dans une chambre tout seul, elle se coucha avec Dragen et ils finirent par s'endormir, Anya blottie contre son petit ami.  
  
---------- ---------- ---------- ----------  
  
Désolé pour mon retard mais avec l'école qui a commencé depuis un mois j'ai moins le temps d'écrire mes chapitres. Je vous promets que d'ici milieu novembre, 2 autres chapitres seront postés mais pour ça, il faut des reviews.  
  
Votre Humble écrivain Dragen Black 


	6. La découverte d'Anya

Titre : Harry Potter et les fondateurs  
  
Disclaimer : Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à J.K Rowling.  
  
Résumé : Harry se fait projeter grâce à Dumbledore dans le temps des fondateurs qui décident de l'entraîner pour battre Voldemort.  
  
Je suis désolé pour le retard mais j'ai décidé d'abréger le voyage de Harry et Dragen dans le passé. C'est pour cela qu'à la fin du chapitre 6, Ils seront de retour en 1995.  
  
Un gros Merci à Marie des Maraudeuses pour toutes les idées qu'elle m'a données. ---------- ---------- ---------- ----------  
  
Chapitre 6 : La découverte d'Anya  
  
---------- ---------- ---------- ----------  
  
**3 semaines plus tard**  
  
Harry se réveilla comme à son habitude vers 7h30. Il se leva, s'habilla et descendit retrouver Dragen qui était levé comme toujours environ 1h00 avant Harry, a un détail près parce que cette fois-ci, Anya était aussi levé et était blottie contre Dragen. À première vue, elle dormait. À la vue de Harry, Dragen dit :  
  
-Hé Harry, viens t'asseoir, on a encore du temps avant d'aller manger et puis Laurana n'est pas encore levé.  
  
-Comment ça va vous deux? Dit-il en s'asseyant  
  
-Bien, répondit Dragen. Au fait comment tu trouves cette époque??  
  
-Tu est sur que c'est bon d'en parler, Anya pourrait se réveiller.  
  
-Non, je ne croit pas, quand elle c'est levée elle tombait de fatigue alors et doit dormir dure  
  
-Bon d'accord. Pour répondre à ta question, j'aime bien cette époque mais mes amis de 1995 me manque un peu. Je ne les ais pas vu depuis juin passé.  
  
-Moi j'aime bien mais j'ai hâte de retourner à notre époque pour faire mieux connaissance avec mon père.  
  
-Mais pourquoi tu sors avec Anya si tu sais que l'on pourrait partir a tout moment. Demanda Harry  
  
-Parce que je l'aime, ça va me faire mal quand l'on va devoir partir. C'est pour ça que tu ne veux pas sortir avec Laurana?? Dit Dragen  
  
-Oui, parce que je l'aime mais c'est que je n'aimerais pas lui briser le c?ur quand nous allons partir.  
  
-D'après toi, c'est quand que l'on va partir???? Questionna Dragen  
  
-Sûrement quand l'on va avoir finit notre entraînement, répondit Harry  
  
-C'est quoi cette histoire au fait, demanda une troisième voie ensommeillé  
  
-AH Anya tu aurais pu prévenir que tu étais réveillé. Au juste depuis quand tu est réveillé?? Demanda Dragen  
  
-Assez de temps pour savoir que vous venez de l'an 1995, c'est-à-dire dans mille ans, répondit Anya  
  
-Ah bon, répondit Harry  
  
-Ne dit rien a personne s'il vous plaît. Demanda Dragen  
  
-Non, je ne dirai rien mais vu que tu viens du futur, ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée de sortir ensemble. Dit Anya  
  
-Je comprends, mais je veux un dernier baiser, Demanda Dragen  
  
Sur ce, ils s'embrassèrent fougueusement jusqu'à ce qu'il n'aille plus d'air. Ils se séparèrent au moment ou Laurana descendait les marches du dortoir des filles. Ils partirent ensuite déjeuner. Pendant le chemin, Anya marchait à côté de Laurana et les garçons étaient un peu plus loin devant.  
  
-Qu'y a-t-il Anya, tu semble déprimée?  
  
-J'ai. rompu ce matin avec Dragen, parvint-elle à dire  
  
-Mais pourquoi, vous formez un si beau couple?? Demanda Laurana  
  
-Écoute, ce que je vais te dire doit rester entre moi et toi. Ce matin, j'ai appris que Dragen et Harry n'étaient pas de cette époque mais de l'an 1995. Murmura Anya  
  
-Quoi!!!! Comment cela se peut-il? Dit Laurana  
  
-Je ne le sais pas, mais c'est pour ça que j'ai préféré rompre.  
  
-Ce n'est pas grave, nous pouvons rester bon ami quand même si techniquement ils ne naîtrons que dans 986 ans, finit Laurana  
  
-Ouais, bon nous arrivons, allons les rejoindre. Dit Anya  
  
Ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle et remarquèrent qu'elle était vide. C'est vrai que peux d'élèves se levait à 7h45 vu que les cours ne commençait qu'à 9h00. Ils s'assirent puis mangèrent. Peu à peu, les élèves arrivèrent. Quand il fut l'heure d'aller en cours, le directeur (Godric) Annonça qu'ils étaient annulés pour la journée. Laurana et Anya décidèrent donc d'aller se promener avec leur groupe de filles. Les 2 garçons décidèrent donc d'aller voir les professeurs pour leur demander une salle d'entraînement pour pratiquer ce qu'il avait appris mais les professeurs refusèrent et dirent au 2 de les suivre. Après quelques minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent à une salle d'entraînement très vaste. Godric se retourna vers eux et dit :  
  
-Les jeunes, la situation se détériore en 1995, Voldemort agi et a tué beaucoup de sorciers, rester ici encore longtemps peux faire que vous ne puissiez retournez dans votre temps, c'est pourquoi nous avons annulé les cours pour le reste de la semaine. C'est pourquoi votre voyage sera raccourci considérablement. Vous allez subir un entraînement intensif cette semaine. Donc au boulot, nous n'avons pas uns seconde a perdre.  
  
Les jeunes décidèrent donc de s'y mettre. Harry commença par finir son entraînement d'animagus en un avant-midi vu qu'il était déjà bien avancé. Dragen quant a lui perfectionna ses techniques de combats vu qu'il les avait appris en France. Pendant l'après-midi, ils se concentrèrent sur le développement de la puissance des sortilèges. À la fin de l'après-midi, tous les sorts de Dragen et Harry étaient à leur maximum. Ils allèrent dîner puis allèrent se coucher sans demander leur restes.  
  
Contrairement à leurs habitudes, les 2 jeunes sorciers se réveillèrent vers 8h00. Ils s'habillèrent rapidement puis allèrent déjeuner. Ils parlèrent avec Anya et Laurana puis allèrent retrouver les professeurs dans la salle d'entraînement. La semaine se déroula tous les jours comme ça en suivant l'entraînement prévu.  
  
Le jour fatidique était arrivé. C'est aujourd'hui que Dragen et Harry allait retourner à l'an 1995. Ils se préparèrent puis firent leurs adieux à Anya et Laurana. Puis allèrent dans le bureau du directeur qui les conduisit à une classe pour faire le rituel. Sauf que cette fois Dragen et Harry comprirent les paroles que disaient les 4 mages mais ils parlaient tellement vite qu'ils avaient de la misère à les suivre. Puis la sensation d'attirance par le nombril se fit ressentir. Quand ils rouvrirent les yeux, ils se tenaient dans le cercle d'où ils étaient partis. Harry regarda sa montre (magique bien sur) et vu qu'il n'était que 6h30 du matin. Ils décidèrent donc d'aller attendre dans le bureau du directeur en attendant que celui-ci se lève.  
  
Quand celui-ci se leva, il failli avoir une crise cardiaque en voyant Harry et Dragen assis dans son bureau en train de dormir. Il les réveilla puis les questionna sur leur entraînement. Ils répondirent puis arrivèrent enfin à leur départ abréger.  
  
-Professeur, comment les 4 fondateurs ont su que la situation se détériorait?? Demanda Harry  
  
-Eh bien, j'ai réussi, pour la deuxième fois, à leur envoyer un message. Répondit Dumbledore  
  
-Comment avez-vous fait?? Le questionna Dragen  
  
-Eh bien, il se trouve que les phénix ont le pouvoir de remonter le temps. J'ai alors envoyer Fumseck. Dit le directeur.  
  
-Au fait Harry en quoi te transformes-tu??? Demanda Albus  
  
-C'est vrai ça, en quoi te transformes-tu, tu ne me l'a pas dit??? Fit Dragen  
  
-Et je ne vous le dirai pas. Vous le serez en temps et lieu. Dit Harry. à au fait professeur, l'année scolaire est-elle commencer??  
  
-Pour te répondre, non, elle n'est pas commencée. La rentrée est dans une semaine, vous êtes arrivé beaucoup plutôt que prévu. Je vais donc vous dire les changements de cette année en ce qui concerne Poudlard : Premièrement l'uniforme est abolie, mais il ne faut pas de vêtements extravagants, qui incite la violence, pour les filles il ne faut pas que ce soit trop voyants et il faut l'animal de votre maison brodé ou dessiné sur vos habits. Deuxièmement, cette année, la divination, l'arithmancie et l'étude des runes seront enlevés pour le nouveau cours qui est Duel. Des questions??? Fit Dumbledore  
  
-Aucune, dirent t'ils à l'unisson  
  
-Bon, vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez dans le château. Si vous voulez aller dehors demander à un adulte de vous accompagner, on ne sait jamais. Finit Dumbledore  
  
-Je peux savoir où sont mes parents, demanda Dragen  
  
-Ils sont dans la tour de Griffondor, dit Dumbledore  
  
Puis ils partirent en direction de la tour des Griffondor où ils s'assirent en attendant les 2 adultes. Ils parlèrent jusqu'à temps qu'un Sirius encore tout endormi descende du dortoir des garçons.  
  
-Bonjour Sirius, dit Harry  
  
-Bonjour papa, dit Dragen  
  
-Salut les jeunes, répondit Sirius mais il se reprit aussitôt. Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là vous ne devriez pas encore être là???  
  
-Eh bien, Dumbledore nous a fait revenir plus tôt, dit Harry  
  
-Ah bon!! Fit Sirius. Attendez-moi, je vais réveiller Aria et nous irons déjeuner après.  
  
-D'accord, répondit Dragen  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, Sirius redescendait du dortoir des garçons avec une Aria bien réveillé et prête à aller manger. Ils partirent tout les quatre. Pendant le déjeuner, les 2 garçons racontèrent leur voyage puis ils organisèrent le plan de la semaine qui leur restait. Ils avaient prévus aller faire des achats à Pré-au-Lard et au chemin de traverse. Et ils avaient conclu en disant que le 1er septembre, ils iraient prendre le Poudlard express.  
  
-Ah au fait, j'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer, dit Sirius avec un grand sourire. J'Ai ÉTÉ INNOCENTÉ!!!!!!!!!  
  
-Youppi, je vais enfin quitter les infâmes Dursley dit Harry en sautant dans les airs.  
  
-Comment avez-vous trouvé le traître, dit Dragen content que son père soit innocenté  
  
-Eh bien, Il a été aperçu dans les environs du chemin de traverse, immédiatement des aurors y sont allé et l'on coincé, dit Aria  
  
-Et qu'a dit Fudge quand ils ont vu que tu étais innocent??? Demanda Harry  
  
-Il m'a donné 1 000 000 de gallions et a ensuite donner sa démission. Le nouveau ministre de la magie est maintenant Arthur Weasley, répondit Sirius  
  
-Cool, maintenant Ron et sa famille n'auront plus de problème financier, Dit Harry  
  
Sur ce ils se levèrent puis ils partirent s'amuser.  
  
La semaine passa vite. Il était enfin temps d'aller prendre le Poudlard Express. Ils partirent à Pré-au-Lard puis transplanèrent tout les 4 à King's Cross  
  
---------- ---------- ---------- ----------  
  
Voila pour le chapitre 6  
  
Pour le chapitre 7, vous voulez :  
  
a) une attaque de mangemorts sur le train b) Un voyage normal c) Drago se fait casser la gueule ainsi que ses 2 gorilles  
  
N'oubliez pas de reviwer.  
  
Dragen Black 


	7. Comment sera le voyage?

Titre : Harry Potter et les fondateurs  
  
Disclaimer : Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à J.K Rowling.  
  
Résumé : Harry se fait projeter grâce à Dumbledore dans le temps des fondateurs qui décident de l'entraîner pour battre Voldemort.  
  
Chapitre 7 : Comment sera le voyage??  
  
---------- ---------- ---------- ----------  
  
Quand Harry, Dragen, Sirius et Aria arrivèrent à la gare du côté sorcier, tout le monde était en effervescence. Ils allèrent jusqu'au train où ils firent leurs au revoirs puis les 2 garçons entrèrent dans le train puis allèrent à une cabine encore libre après avoir cherché si Hermione et Ron était déjà la ce qui ne fut pas le cas. Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur Hermione, Ron et Ginny. Les nouveau arrivants allèrent s'asseoir puis commencèrent a discuter. Peu après le train démarra en direction Poudlard.  
  
-Comment était votre entraînement les garçons?? Demanda Hermione  
  
-Bien, très bien. Vu que vous traînez avec moi, Dragen a eu l'idée de vous donner quelques cours sur ce que nous avons appris, ça vous intéresse? Dit Harry  
  
-Que oui, répondit Ron et Ginny en ch?ur  
  
-Et toi Hermione, demanda Dragen  
  
-Ma réponse est oui mais je voudrais savoir en quoi ça consiste? demanda Hermione  
  
-Eh bien, magie sans baguette, animagus, développement de sort et apprentissage de sort en elfique, l'informa Harry  
  
-Cool, dit Ron, ça nous aidera dans nos sorties nocturne.  
  
-Eh bien, je ne sais pas, en étant préfète. Dit Hermione en laissant sa phrase en suspend  
  
-Quoi, tu es préfète, tu aurais pu nous le dire. D'abord cet été tu vas chez ton Vicky et tu nous caches que tu es préfète. Il y a encore des choses que tu nous cache ou bien c'est tout. Dit Ron visiblement en colère  
  
-Ce n'est pas de tes affaires, j'ai le droit d'aller chez qui ça me tente et de cacher ce que je veux. Dit Hermione en colère elle aussi.  
  
Laissant les 2 autres se chamailler, Harry et Ginny commencèrent à parler tout les 2 vu que Dragen dormait (nda// me demande comment i fait). Harry ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer comme Ginny avait changé durant l'été. Elle avait pris quelques centimètres et avait pris du poids bien répartit. Elle avait aussi pris en maturité.  
  
Elle est devenu une femme, pensa Harry  
  
-Alors Harry, depuis quand est-tu revenu?  
  
-Depuis une semaine, répondit Harry  
  
-Et qu'a tu fais?  
  
-J'ai passer du temps avec Dragen, mon parrain et ma marraine.  
  
Ginny allait dire quelque chose mais le train s'arrêta. Hermione en bonne préfète alla voir ce qui se passait et revenu quelques minutes plus tard livide.  
  
-Des mangemorts attaquent le train, les professeurs sont déjà en train de les retenir. Ils ont donné l'ordre de rester dans nos cabines et de ne rien faire.  
  
Harry et Dragen se levèrent et dirent à leurs amis de les attendre dans la cabine malgré les protestations d'Hermione. Ils sortirent du train et allèrent se joindre aux professeurs qui n'avaient pas encore attaqué. Ils allèrent demander la situation au professeur Vector qui leur répondit que les mangemorts n'avaient pas encore attaqué car ils semblaient attendre quelqu'un. Puis Voldemort apparu en même temps que Dumbledore.  
  
-Livrez moi Potter maintenant!! Rugit Voldemort  
  
-Jamais, répondit Dumbledore  
  
Ce fut le déclenchement de la bataille, les mangemorts attaquèrent les professeurs à coup de Doloris. Harry et Dragen ne prirent pas part à la bataille tout de suite. Un mangemort s'avança vers eux.  
  
-Tiens, Tiens, si ce n'est pas le jeune Potter, dit une voix que Harry reconnut comme étant celle de Lucius Malefoy, je vais t'apporter au maître et il me récompensera.  
  
-Tu peux toujours parler Malefoy, Dit Harry  
  
-Sale impertinent, Endoloris  
  
Le sort fusa vers Harry mais il se fracassa sur un bouclier de couleurs or.  
  
-À mon tour, Varëna, dit Harry en elfique  
  
Aussitôt Malefoy se fit expulser d'environ trente mètres et atterrit sur un mangemort.  
  
-Tiens, Si ce n'est pas Potter qui vient nous rendre visite, dit Voldemort en s'approchant  
  
Aussitôt les professeurs vinrent se mettre devant les 2 garçons et Dumbledore leur dit de retourner dans le train mais ceux-ci restèrent avec eux quand même. Voldemort allait répliquer mais les aurors apparurent à ce moment et les mangemorts ainsi que leur maître transplanèrent aussitôt. Tout le monde rentra dans le train mais Harry et Dragen avaient l'air déçu de ne pas avoir combattu. Le train redémarra et vint ensuite le temps de mettre sa robe de Poudlard. Ils mirent tous leur robes sauf Dragen. Harry lui demanda pourquoi il ne mettaient sa robe de Poudlard et il lui répondit qu'il n'en avait pas besoin. Bientôt le train s'arrêta et ils descendirent du train.  
  
- Les premières années avec moi, Dit une voix que tout le monde reconnut comme celle d'Hagrid  
  
-Bonjour Hagrid, dirent tout le monde sauf Dragen  
  
-Bonjour les enfants, Harry comment va ton cadeau?? Demanda le demi géant  
  
-Oups!! J'ai oublié de m'en occuper. Répondit Harry  
  
-Ce n'est pas bien grave, ils sont capables de survivre environ 3 mois sans manger. N'oublie pas de t'en occuper. Bon maintenant aller embarquer dans les carrosses qui vont vous menez au château. Moi je dois m'occuper des nouveaux.  
  
Ils embarquèrent dans un carrosse vide qui les amena au château. Ils débarquèrent et virent Malefoy junior venir vers eux mais quand il vu Dragen, il partit dans une autre direction. Ils allèrent s'asseoir à la table de Griffondor et attendirent la répartition. Quelques minutes plus tard les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvraient sur les premières années. McGonnagal mit le tabouret et le choipeaux qui commença a chanta sa chanson et la répartition commença. La cérémonie terminée, Dumbledore se leva et commença à parler.  
  
-Bonjour à tous et à toutes. Cette année un élève va rentrer directement en 5ième année. Il a déjà été repartit, je voudrais vous présenter Dragen Black qui a été envoyé à Griffondor. J'aimerais aussi cette année par la même occasion tester quelque chose dans l'école. Cette année, l'uniforme ne sera pas obligatoire. Ceux qui voudront la porter le pourront mais ceux qui ne le veulent pas pourront porter une robe de sorcier normal avec des vêtements décontracté. Quelques conditions vont être mise. Les vêtements ne devront pas être trop extravagant, dit-il en regardant les jumeaux Weasley, ne devront pas inciter la violence et pour les filles trop décolleté. L'animal de votre maison devra être brodée sur vos robes de façon à pouvoir identifier votre maison. C'est tout ce que j'ai à dire pour l'uniforme. Cette année encore la forêt est interdite comme le porte son nom. J'aimerais maintenant vous présenter vos nouveaux professeurs. En DCFM j'aimerais que vous accueilliez le professeur Rémus Lupin qui a décidé de revenir parmi nous.  
  
Lupin entra sous une foule d'applaudissement et alla s'asseoir dans une des 3 chaises libres de la table des professeurs. Dumbledore continua.  
  
-Cet été, le professeur Binns c'est enfin rendu compte qu'il était mort. Il a démissionné et Je vais vous présenter votre nouveau professeur. Veuillez accueillir Mlle. Aria Cooper.  
  
Encore une fois la grande salle applaudit content de ne plus avoir Binns en Histoire de la magie.  
  
-Et cette année, En raison du retour de Voldemort (frisson général), j'ai annulé les options pour faire place a un nouveau cours qui est le Duel. Votre professeur sera pour cette matière Sirius Black. Bon maintenant Mangeons.  
  
Il tapa dans ses mains et la nourriture apparut dans les assiettes et cette fois-ci seulement une partie de la grande salle partit en applaudissement heureux de ne plus avoir la vieille chouette comme professeur. Du coté de la table de Griffondor, Dragen avait la face contre la table marmonnant qu'il n'allait rien pouvoir faire à cause que ses 2 parents étaient prof.  
  
-Allez Dragen, ce n'est pas si mal d'avoir tes deux parents comme profs. L'encouragea Harry  
  
-Ouais, merci de l'encouragement. Bon moi, j'ai quelque chose à demander à Dumbledore, je reviens, dit Dragen  
  
Il se leva et alla parler à directeur et revins s'asseoir à sa place.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu est allé lui demander, Demande Ron  
  
-Si vous voulez le savoir, vous n'avez qu'à venir. Dit Dragen en se levant  
  
Il partit accompagner d'Harry, de Ron, d'Hermione et de Ginny en direction de la salle commune de Griffondor mais s'arrêta au tableau de la chambre de Griffondor. Il donna le mot de passe et entra.  
  
-Bienvenue dans la salle de Griffondor, dit Dragen aux trois qui n'étaient jamais venu.  
  
-Cool, dit Ginny mais qu'est-ce que l'on vient faire ici?  
  
-Eh bien, j'ai demandé au directeur si on pouvait emménager ici tout les 5 et il a dit oui. Répondit Dragen  
  
-Mais Dragen, tu oublies qu'il n'y a que 2 chambres, dit Harry.  
  
-Harry, tu oublies que j'ai lu le livre sur cette chambre et que l'on peut la modifier à notre guise. Répondit Dragen Il prononça une formule et 3 autres chambres apparurent. Ils leur expliqua comment les modifier et alla se coucher. Peu après ils suivirent son exemple et allèrent se coucher aussi.  
  
----- ----- ----- ----- Lendemain matin ----- ----- ----- -----  
  
Harry et Dragen comme à leur habitude se levèrent de bonheur et allèrent s'entraîner dans une salle de musculation que Dragen avait fait apparaître. Ils s'entraînèrent jusqu'au moment ou Ginny entra dans la salle.  
  
-Salut Ginny, dit Harry  
  
-Salut Harry, Salut Dragen. Répondit celle-ci  
  
Elle ne pu s'empêcher de déshabiller Harry du regard. Il avait grandi pendant l'été et il avait pris en muscles. Il avait troqué ses lunettes contre des vers de contact ce qui faisait ressortir ses yeux. Elle rougit violemment et sortit de la pièce. Harry et Dragen se regardèrent incrédule et sortirent prendre une douche. Après leur douche, ils allèrent s'asseoir sur le divan et lurent jusqu'à ce que les autres se lèvent. Environ 10 minutes après, Ron et Hermione sortirent de leur chambre habillé en uniforme vu qu'ils n'avaient pas prévu ce changement dans le port de l'uniforme. Ils descendirent donc tout les 5 dans la Grande salle pour leur première journée de cours. Ils allèrent s'asseoir à la table de Griffondor sauf Hermione qui alla chercher les horaires. Elle revint et les distribua à tout le monde. Dragen regarda la sienne.  
  
-Quelle merde, on commence en potion ce matin, suivi de duel et cet après- midi DCFM et histoire, Ils veulent me tuer ou quoi en mettant mes 2 parents dans la même journée. Dit Dragen  
  
-Tu vas devoir affronter la vie vieux, dit Ron qui se retenait de ne pas rire.  
  
-Ron, va faire un tour ou je pense. Dit Dragen  
  
-Bon, il va falloir aller en cours de potion. Dit Hermione en se levant.  
  
---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- Voila enfin le chapitre 7. Si vous voulez la suite reviewé parce que je veux au moins 5 à 10 reviews pour ce chapitre la donc aller peser sur le petit bouton en bas à gauche et reviewer. La suite bientôt.  
  
Dragen Black 


	8. Première journée de cours

Titre : Harry Potter et les fondateurs

Disclaimer : Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à J.K Rowling. 

Résumé : Harry se fait projeter grâce à Dumbledore dans le temps des fondateurs qui décident de l'entraîner pour battre Voldemort

Réponse aux reviews :

**Lunenoire** : Ça va faire un mélange très explosif inquiète toi pas. Peut-être pas pour le premier cours mais ceux d'après Rogue va vivre un enfer je le craint.

**Aiko** : J'ai l'intention de continuer

**Les maraudeuses** : Salut marie, inquiète toi pas la suite bientôt a pi en passant tu peux faire des reviews moins long

**Hp059** : Oui je continu

Dans ce chapitre quand quelqu'un parle dans télépathiquement avec quelqu'un se sera entre $$ 

Chapitre 8: Première journée de cours

---------- ---------- ---------- ----------  

Le trio et Dragen s'en allaient au cours de potion où Harry était sur qu'il allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure, comme d'habitude en fin de compte.

Ils arrivèrent au cours où pas mal des Gryffondor et Serpentard étaient arrivés. La plupart des élèves avaient leur uniforme de Poudlard n'ayant pas prévu l'abolissement de l'uniforme. À peine arriver dans la classe que la cloche sonna et Rogue entra comme toujours avec sa cape virevoltant en arrière de lui.

-Cette année, ce sont vos BUSE donc je ne prendrai pas de gants avec vous. Cette année, nous verrons les potions qu'il aura sûrement lors de vos examens, donc attendez vous à avoir des difficultés. Dit-il en regardant les Gryffondor. Nous allons donc commencer aujourd'hui avec le Véritasérum. Dans quelques minutes, les ingrédients et les instructions seront au tableau. Il se revira et d'un coup de baguette inscrit les données pour faire la potions  au tableau.

Harry et Dragen se regardèrent puis sourire. Ils firent la potion en un temps record vu qu'il l'avait faites un mois avant. Il finirent donc les premiers et commencèrent a parler à voix basse jusqu'au moment où Rogue vint se poster devant eux, l'air furieux.

-Black, Potter, qu'est-ce que vous faites? Vous avez une potion à faire. Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor.

-Professeur, ces points ne sont pas justifiez parce que nous avons terminé notre potion, dit Dragen

-Si vous dites, qu'elle est finie, c'est vous qui allez venir la tester tantôt pour nous en avant de la classe, dit Rogue avec un sourire méprisant avant de se retourner pour aller critiquer Neville.

Environ 20 minutes avant la fin du cours, Rogue fit ramasser la classe et informa les élèves de ce qui allait se passer avec Dragen et Harry.

-Potter, Venez ici, vous serez le premier à tester la potion. Dit Rogue méprisant

Harry s'avança et prit un gobelet de potion et le bu.

-Quelqu'un à une question à lui poser?? Demanda Rogue en regardant les Serpentard

Aussitôt, La plupart des mains de Serpentard se levèrent et Rogue choisi aussitôt Malefoy pour poser la question.

-Potter, Est-ce que tu as le béguin pour une fille? Si oui nomme la.

-Oui, Cho Chang l'attrapeuse de Serdaigle. Répondit Harry

-Quelqu'un à une autre question?? Demanda Rogue

Cette fois-ci, Dragen leva la main

-Allez-y Black, dit leur professeur

-Harry, comment trouves-tu notre cher professeur de potion?? Demanda Dragen

-Que c'est un imbécile aux cheveux gras, répondit Harry.

-Assez, Tonna Rogue avec colère, Vingts points en moins pour Gryffondor pour insolence. Black, c'est votre tour!!

Dragen se leva et alla s'asseoir sur le banc puis bu le gobelet rempli de Véritasérum. Tout de suite après Rogue demanda qui avait une question pour lui et au grand étonnement de tout le monde, ce fut presque tout les filles de la classe qui levèrent la main. Rogue choisi une fille de Serpentard pour la question.

-As-tu une copine?? Demanda la Serpentard

-Non, répondit Dragen ce qui fit baisser presque toutes les mains de la classe sauf celle des garçons. Puis Rogue choisit Malefoy à nouveau pour la question.

-Black, qu'est-ce que ça fait que ton père soit un ancien détenu?? Demanda Malefoy

-Je me dis que c'est mieux qu'il soit ça qu'un mangemort comme ton père, répondit Dragen avec un sourire méprisant en regardant Malefoy qui automatiquement s'enfonça dans sa chaise.

-Le cours est fini, Dit Rogue lorsque la cloche sonna. Vous me ferez un travail de 30 cm sur le Véritasérum.

Dès que Dragen mit un pied en dehors de la classe, Il se mit à jurer contre Rogue en le traitant de tous les noms possibles.

-Il n'a même pas rajouté les 10 points qu'il nous a enlevés pour notre potion qui était parfaite pourtant. S'exclama Dragen furieux

-Allez Dragen, ce n'est pas si critique, c'est seulement 10 points et en plus on s'en va en duel maintenant qui est avec ton père donc on va les regagner ces points. Dit Hermione

-Ouais bon, mais vous pouvez être sur que je vais me venger,  cette année Rogue va vivre un enfer croyez-moi, Dit Dragen avec un air de vengeance dans les yeux. Bon allons mettre notre uniforme de Duel.

Ils allèrent mettre leurs habits et arrivèrent les premiers au cours. La salle de classe était simple, Une grande salle avec une estrade d'environ un mètre de haut pas un mètre de large et d'environ 20 mètres de long et des bureau tournés vers un grand tableau. Il y avait des formes dessinées comme lors du club de duel pendant la deuxième année d'Harry. Ils allèrent s'asseoir dans le premier banc et commencèrent à discuter. Ils arrêtèrent de discuter au moment où les élèves commencèrent à rentrer. Puis Sirius arriva et le cours débuta.

-Bonjour tout le monde, Bon je vais me présenter, Je me nomme Sirius Black et je serai votre prof de Duel pour cette année. Je suis aussi farceur à mes heures perdu, donc si vous voyez arriver Rogue en tutu rose, vous saurez que c'est moi qui aie fait le coup. Cette année, nous verrons tous les sorts de votre niveau qui pourront vous aider lors d'un vrai duel. Je vous donnerai aussi des trucs pour améliorer votre puissance. Pour ce cours ci, je vais vous faire faire un duel avec un autre élève pour évaluer votre puissance. Maintenant les règles. Aucun sortilèges impardonnables ne sera tolérer dans cette classe. Le duel fini quand un des deux a perdu sa baguette, ne peut plus bouger ou est K.O. Quelqu'un veux commencer??

Aussitôt la main d'Harry et de Dragen se levèrent. Voyant qu'aucune autre main n'était en l'air, ils allèrent sur l'estrade. Il se saluèrent puis allèrent se mettre en position.

$$ Sans ou avec baguette Harry? demanda Dragen $$

$$ Sans, répondit Harry $$

Ils rangèrent leurs baguettes puis se remirent en position de combat. Se fut Dragen qui commença le Duel. Il envoya un _Stupéfix_mais Harry l'évita facilement. Aussitôt, il répliqua avec un _expelliarmus_ que Dragen évita avec un flip avant. Ils invoquèrent une épée et chargèrent. Les 2 épées se fracassèrent. Chacun portant un coup que l'autre évitait. Cela dura jusqu'au moment où Dragen envoya un sortilège de _jambencoton_ sur Harry qui s'aperçut trop tard du stratagème de Dragen et qui s'effondra par terre. À peine qu'il avait touché par terre qu'il jeta un _Finite__ incantatem_  et se releva. Dragen lui était rendu au bout complètement de l'estrade dos à lui. Harry jeta un _Stupéfix_en sa direction mais il l'évita avec un flip arrière et atterit à mois d'un mètre d'Harry. Il se retourna en envoyant un coup de pied dans le ventre de Harry qui n'eut pas le temps de l'éviter et se ramassa sur le dos, sans son épée et celle de Dragen pointée sur la gorge. Sirius annonça que le duel était fini et Dragen aida Harry à se relever et ils descendirent de l'estrade avec une classe bouche bée devant eux.

-Quoi, j'ai quelque chose sur la figure, Dit Dragen déclenchant le fou rire général. Après leur duel, tout le monde voulait passer. Tout le monde passa. Seamus se fit mettre au tapis par Ron et Hermione mit Parvati K.O. après un _expelliarmus_bien lancé. Après que tout le monde ait passé, Sirius se leva et prit la parole :

-Bon maintenant que vous êtes tous évalué, je vais vous répartir dans 3 groupes qui sont les plus faibles, les moyens et les forts. Je m'occuperai des plus faibles, M. Potter des moyens et M. Black des plus forts s'ils n'ont pas d'objection à m'aider dans les cours vu qu'ils ont un niveau bien supérieurs à l'ensemble des élèves dans l'école. Bon vous pouvez partir.

Ils partirent donc et pendant tout le chemin jusqu'à la Grande Salle, Dragen et Harry se firent poser des questions sur leur duel et bien entendu, au dîner toute l'école savait ce qui s'était passé pendant le cours. Ils ne purent manger en paix que lorsqu'ils s'enfuirent de la grande salle pour aller aux cuisines chercher de la nourriture. Dès qu'ils arrivèrent, une trentaine d'elfes les entoura dont Dobby et Winky.

-Bonjour Harry Potter, qu'est-ce que Dobby peut faire pour vous??

-Nous voudrions avoir quelque chose à manger, nous nous sommes enfuis de la Grande Salle.

Sa phrase finit, les elfes les conduirent à une table et les firent asseoir et 2 minutes plus tard, ils avaient à manger pour une armée devant eux. Ils mangèrent puis partirent chercher leurs affaires de DCFM. Ils s'en allèrent au cours et furent rejoint par Hermione et Ron quelques minutes après. Les élèves arrivés, le cours pu commencer avec l'introduction de Lupin.

-Bonjour tout le monde, vous vous souvenez de moi lors de votre troisième année, donc je ne ferai pas une grosse présentation. Comme vous savez, je suis un loup-garou. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je prends ma potion tous les jours de pleine lune. Maintenant, je vais vous dire ce que nous allons faire pour débuter l'année. Vous savez sûrement que les détraqueurs ont rejoint les rangs de Voldemort (frisson général). Quelqu'un peux me dire comment ont les repousses? Oui Mlle. Granger

-Le sort permettant de les repousser est le patronus, La formule est _Spero__ Patronum._

-Bravo, 5 points pour Gryffondor, quelqu'un d'autre?

Seulement la main de Dragen et d'Harry se levèrent.

-Harry?

-Comme l'a dit Hermione, la formule est _Spero__ Patronum_. Quand on prononce la formule, il faut penser à un moment joyeux vu que les détraqueurs sont constitués de sentiments négatifs. Si le sorcier est assez puissant, le patronus peut détruire le détraqueur.

-Bravo Harry, 10 points pour Gryffondor, comme l'a si bien dit Harry, le patronus est constitué de sentiments joyeux. Ne vous inquiétez pas si vous ne parvenez pas du premier coup, même des sorciers adultes ont parfois de la difficulté. À la fin du cours vous devriez être capable de produire un filament argenté. Si vous vous sentez faible, n'hésitez pas à venir vous chercher un morceau de chocolat sur mon bureau. Quelqu'un pense être capable de nous donner quelque chose maintenant?

La main de Dragen ainsi que celle d'Harry se levèrent. 

-Venez tout les deux, dit Lupin. Ils s'exécutèrent et se mirent face à la classe.

-Bon allez-y, continua Lupin

-_Spero__ Patronum, dirent-il d'une seule voix. Au plus grand étonnement de tous, un cerf et un griffon sortirent de la baguette d'Harry, et de la baguette de Dragen sortit un chien, un loup et un dragon. _

-Bravo, réussi à dire Lupin qui venait de sortir de son étonnement. 50 points pour Gryffondor pour cette merveilleuse réussite.

-Professeur, il me semblait que nous pouvions avoir qu'un seul patronus? Dit Hermione qui venait d'arrêter de fixer les patronus des 2 garçons.

-À vrai dire Mlle. Granger, je ne savais même pas que c'était possible, c'est la première fois que je vois quelqu'un qui a plus qu'un patronus. Bon les garçons, je vous donne 2 choix, soit vous pouvez partir du cours vu que vous savez la matière que nous allons voir aujourd'hui, soit vous rester m'aider pour le cours, que décidez-vous?

-On reste, dit Dragen avant qu'Harry ait pu ouvrir la bouche.

Le cours se passa bien, Dragen et Harry aidait ceux qui en avaient besoin et Lupin lui les observait de son bureau. La fin du cours arriva et Lupin annonça le devoir : un parchemin sur le patronus. Dragen grimaça en entendant ce devoir, lui qui l'avait fait un mois avant. Ils sortirent de la salle de classe et se rendirent directement au cours d'histoire de la magie. Aria était déjà là en train de lire ses notes. Elle ne les remarqua pas trop concentré sur ses feuilles ce qui réjouit Dragen. Ils allèrent s'installer au fond de la classe et attendirent que le cours commence. La cloche sonna enfin et le cours pu débuter. Aria se leva enfin détachant son regard de ses parchemins. Elle fit le silence et prit la parole.

-Bonjour à tout le monde, je vais me présenter pendant les premières minutes et nous commenceront la matière par la suite. Je me présente, Aria Cooper. J'ai aussi fait mes études à Poudlard donc que de nostalgie. Je suis la femme du professeur Black mais j'aime mieux mon nom de jeune fille pour l'école. Je suis aussi la mère de Dragen (regard qui tue de la part de ce dernier), mais ne vous inquiétez, aucun favoritisme de sera fait, ce sera aussi lui qui sera le plus durement corriger car je sais que c'est un vrai surdoué en histoire. Bon  passons donc au cours, cette année, nous allons commencer par ce qui est de plus vieux en remontant dans le temps. Nous commencerons donc cette année scolaire par l'histoire des fondateurs de Poudlard (total désintéressement au cours de la part de Dragen et d'Harry). 

Le cours se passa bien entre la prise de note et les jeux de mots plate mais quand même drôle du prof (nda// tien ça me rappelle un certain prof de géo pi d'histoire). Pour Dragen, ce fut un poids de moins quand la cloche sonna. Ils prit ses affaires et s'en alla derechef dans la Grande Salle pour aller manger puit faire ses devoirs au calme dans la salle de Gryffondor.

---------- ---------- ---------- ----------

Chapitre 8, p-e plate mais inquiétez vous pas l'action arrive lentement. Bon si vous voulez le chapitre 9 i va me falloir au moins que ca monte jusqu'à 50 reviews donc aller cliquer dans le petit bouton en bas à gauche pi reviewer. Vu que le temps des fêtes arrive bientôt, je vais surement écrire quelque chapitre ou au contraire pas en écrire pantoute. Donc raison de plus pour reviewer.

Dragen Black


	9. Nouvelle élève

Titre : Harry Potter et les fondateurs

Disclaimer : Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à J.K Rowling. Et le nom de la nouvelle qui appartient à Alohomora.

Résumé : Harry se fait projeter grâce à Dumbledore dans le temps des fondateurs qui décident de l'entraîner pour battre Voldemort.

Réponse aux reviews :

**Giga :** Pour la réponse à ta question, oui ma fic est un Harry/Ginny, et je continu ne t'inquiète pas

**Les maraudeuses : **Oui, je continu inquiète toi pas Marie. Mais arrête de dévoiler les punch ou je remove tes reviews.

**Potter-68 :** comme j'ai dit au autres, je continu mais pour la réponse à ta question, je te répond de lire ma fic dans les chapitre à venir.

**Lunenoire**** : **Les garçons de savent pas tout, seulement une partie de l'année et la vengeance de Dragen est à voir je vous l'assure mais pas avant le chapitre 10.

Attention tout le monde : dans ce chapitre, il y aura de la bataille ne pouvant pas convenir a des moins de 13 ans (lol) donc c'est pourquoi, cette fic changera pour une PG-13. Merci

Chapitre 9 : Nouvelle élève

---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- 

La semaine passa vite. Dragen et Harry s'ennuyait dans tout leurs cours sauf duel où les 2 jeunes hommes pouvaient sortir de leur ennuie en se tapant dessus. Dragen gagnait la plupart du temps mais ça n'empêchait pas Harry de progresser. Dragen était en train de mettre sur pied sa vengeance contre Rogue pour les points enlevé en début de semaine même si ce n'était que 10 points. Il prévoyait de faire sa grand pour que se cher Rogue s'en souvienne longtemps. Pour l'instant, les 5 jeunes sorciers (Harry, Ron, Hermione, Dragen, Ginny) était en route pour la Grande Salle pour aller souper. Ils arrivèrent et s'assirent à la table des Gryffondor et attendirent que le souper commence en discutant gaiement avec les autres. Tout les élèves arrivé, Le professeur Dumbledore se leva prêt à faire son discours quotidien et le professeur McGonnagal arriva avec le tabouret à trois pattes et le choixpeau magique.

-Bonsoir tout le monde,  ce soir, nous accueillerons une nouvelle élève venant du Canada, plus précisément du Québec qui entrera directement en cinquième. Je vous prierais de vouloir accueillir miss, Marie Norgoth. Et veuillez noter que demain, une sortie à Pré-au-Lard sera organisée.

---------- ----------

**Pendant ce temps l'autre coté des portes de la Grande Salle**

Marie attendait patiemment derrière la porte que Dumbledore la fasse entrer. Elle entendit le professeur nommer son nom. Elle entra. Tout le monde la regardait bizarrement, elle se dit : 

« Bien, personne ne connaît le mot ²gothique² »

Marie était un ange noir, une vraie beauté mais qui faisait peur. Elle portait une jupe noir foncé longue, une chemise rouge stretch avec un corset noir à lacet de cuir rouge. La jupe terminait en hauteur sur des bottes de cuir à talon haut noir. Le visage était serein, sa peau était d'un tan bronzé et ses yeux étaient d'une merveille qui pouvaient se comparer aux 7 merveilles du monde, ils étaient violet perçant. Ses cheveux étaient d'un noir naturel et bouclés parfaitement. Ils retombaient sur ses épaules qui étaient dégagées. Son cou était orné d'un croc de serpent, ce qui accentuait son long cou fin. La différence, c'est que le croc était or et émettait une lumière dorée lorsqu'elle se tournait vers le choixpeau magique. Sur le commencement de sa poitrine, un tatouage en forme d'ange volait en cercle. Elle s'assit sur le banc et le professeur McGonnagal mit le choixpeau magique sur sa tête.

-Hmm que vois-je, une descendante de Serpentard, qui justement hais les Serpentard. Où puis-je bien t'envoyer??

-Envoie moi à Gryffondor, j'ai vu un mec assez sexy qui est là-bas et si tu m'envoie chez les Serpentard, je crois bien qu'il va y avoir un carnage.

-D'accord, tu iras à… GRYFFONDOR

Elle enleva  le choixpeau et alla s'asseoir à la seule place vide, c'est-à-dire à côté de Ginny et en face de Dragen.  Dumbledore se leva et annonça le début du repas. Elle se prit à manger et mangea en silence pendant que les autres parlai de ci et de ça.

-Quoi Hermione, tu veux te faire tatouer, mais t'est folle, dit Ron avec étonnement.

-Hey Ron, il n'y a aucun mal à se faire tatouer. J'ai 2 tatouages et je n'en meurs pas. Et puis les tatouages magiques peuvent bouger alors tu les caches quand tu veux que personnes ne les voient.

-C'est quoi au juste tes tatouages? demanda Ginny

Il ne parla pas et quelques secondes après un dragon chinois (ceux-la en long) vint s'entourer autour de son bras gauche de son épaule jusqu'à son poignet et  un cobra noir vint s'entourer autour de son bras droit juste en dessous de l'épaule jusqu'au dessus du coude (nda// vous savez ce que je veux dire).

-Cool, parvint à dire Ginny, ça doit t'avoir coûté cher pour te les faire faire. Moi, je rêve d'en avoir un, mais je sais que ma mère ne voudra jamais.

-À vrai dire, ça ne m'a rien coûté, vu que c'est mon ancien voisin qui me les a faits. Dit Dragen

-Hey Dragen, combien ils t'auraient coûté, si tu les auraient payés? demanda Hermione.

- Environ 85 gallions chacun, c'est vraiment cher, répondit celui-ci

-Eh bien je pense que je vais me faire faire un percing à la place, je me demande si ça fait mal. Demanda Hermione

-Non, répondit la nouvelle, tu ne sens presque rien

-Tiens l'ange noir parle, dit Dragen sarcastique

-Tu dis qu'on ne sens rien quand on se fait percer, comment le sais-tu? demanda Ginny

-Je me suis fait percer le nombril et la langue alors je sais ce qu'on sent. Dit Marie

-On a de tout ici, un tatoué, une fille percée il manque quoi pour le club des gothiques, dit Ron avec un certain manque de Tac

-Hey Ron ferme-là, dit Dragen, Je suis percé aussi au sourcil sauf que sans faire exprès  je l'ai enlevé et le trou a fermé.

-Hey Crétin, je suis tatoué aussi alors ferme-là. Dit Marie

-Bon tout le monde, vous venez, on a pas mal tous fini de manger alors. Tu peux venir aussi Marie. Dit Harry en le levant

Les six partirent, les trois filles en avant qui avaient l'air de pas mal s'entendre et les trois garçons en arrière qui parlais.

-Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de la nouvelle? demanda Ron

-Elle me semble gentille, dit Harry, et les filles semblent l'apprécier

-Moi j'la trouve canon cette fille, dit Dragen

-Si vous sortez ensemble, ça va faire un couple rebelle, très rebelle, dit Ron en s'imaginant que ce ça pourrait faire.

-Et quel genre de couple ça va donner toi et Hermione? dit Dragen avec un sourire en coin

-Heu… balbutia t'il en prenant une teinte aussi rouge que ses cheveux.

C'est en riant que les garçons arrivèrent à la salle commune des Gryffondor. Les filles les attendaient, assissent sur le divan en train de parler de choses de fille. Ils allèrent s'asseoir sur les divans sauf Dragen qui se coucha par terre les mains derrière la tête. Vu qu'il n'y avait plus de fauteuils. Il enleva sa robe de sorcier et Marie pu bien voir sa musculature a cause de son gilet assez moulant. Elle le dévisagea jusqu'au moment où elle vit qu'il la regardait. Elle détourna la tête, rouge comme une pivoine. Ils parlèrent toute la soirée et informèrent Marie sur Poudlard et sur Pré-au-Lard. Ils allèrent se coucher vers minuit pour être sur de se lever le lendemain matin pour aller à Pré-au-Lard.

---------- ---------- Lendemain matin ---------- ----------

À leurs habitudes, Dragen et Harry furent les premiers dans la salle commune de Gryffondor (après avoir fini de parler, il était trop tard pour rejoindre la salle de Gryffondor alors ils ont dormi dans les dortoirs). Ils lurent en attendant les autres et quand ils les rejoignirent, ils partirent déjeuner. Ils allaient arriver à la Grande Salle quand ils se firent encercler par une dizaine de Serpentard dont Malefoy faisait parti. 

-Hey la nouvelle, tu ne devrais pas traîner avec des perdants, tu pourrais devenir comme eux, dit Malefoy alors que les autres Serpentard commençaient à rire.

Dragen allait répliquer mais Marie lui indiqua qu'elle s'en chargeait. Elle s'approcha de Malefoy et mit ses bras autour de son cou.

-Tu as peut-être raison mais vois-tu moi les Serpentard, je le hais donc au revoir. Elle lui flanqua un coup de genou bien placé et alla rejoindre les 5 Griffondor qui avaient chacun un grand sourire en voyant Malefoy se tordant de douleur par terre se tenant les bijoux de famille.

-Là, tu viens de remonter dans mon estime, dit Ron toujours avec un grand sourire dans le visage. 

Ils voulurent partir mais le reste des Serpentard les entourèrent avant qu'ils n'aient pu atteindre les portes de la Grande Salle. Ils sortirent tous leurs baguettes sauf Harry et Dragen. Ils créèrent un bouclier autour des autres et se mirent en position de combat. Les Serpentard lancèrent leur sort que les 2 garçons évitèrent en faisant un flip par-dessus eux et en même temps les Serpentard. Harry envoya son poing dans la figure d'un, l'assommant du coup. Il se revira et décocha un coup de pied dans le ventre d'un autre, lui coupant le souffle. 2 le chargèrent mais il les évita et ils allèrent s'écraser la tête contre le mur.  Il évita un sort de l'autre et lui décocha un direct dans la figure lui cassant le nez. Du coté de Dragen, il en avait mis 4 K.O. et s'amusait avec le dernier. Il se mit derrière et lui assena un coup sur la nuque le faisant tomber inconscient. Ils enlevèrent le bouclier retenant les autres et ceux-ci sauf Marie se précipitèrent vers eux pour les féliciter.  Ils partirent ensuite vers la Grande Salle pour aller déjeuner car ils commençaient sérieusement à avoir faim. Ils s'assirent et commencèrent à manger jusqu'au moment où tout les Serpentard que Dragen et Harry avait mis au tapis rentre dans la Grande Salle, certains s'appuyant sur un coéquipiers, d'autres se tenant la place où ils avaient mal. Ils rentrèrent et allèrent jusqu'à leur table sous les rires des autres maisons. Ils finirent de manger et attendirent le départ pour Pré-au-Lard. Vers 10 heures, tout le monde partit en direction du petit village à coté de Poudlard.

-Où est-ce que vous avez besoin d'aller? demanda Harry

-J'irai bien à la boutique de vêtement pour m'acheter des fringues vu que l'on ai plus obliger de porter l'uniforme, dit Ginny qu'Hermione et Ron approuvèrent

-Proposition accepter à l'unanimité. Dit Marie

Ils se dirigèrent vers la boutique et ils se séparèrent en 2 groupes, les filles dans un et les garçons dans l'autre. Les filles magasinèrent environ une heure tandis que les garçons avaient finit après 30 minutes. Après, ils firent broder des lions sur chacune de leurs robe de sorcier puis payèrent et sortirent du magasin qui commençait à se remplir.

-Bon, on va où demanda Ron qui commençait à s'ennuyer.

-Trois-Balais, dirent tout les autres en chœur.

Il rentrèrent dans le bar et allèrent s'asseoir à une table près de la porte. Ron alla commander des bièreaubeurres et revint quelques minutes plus tard.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire après, demanda Hermione

-Je voudrais aller à l'armurier pour m'acheter une épée ou m'en commander une, répondit Dragen

-Moi aussi, dit Harry

-Marie, tu veux aller à une place en particulier, demanda Ginny

-Non, je n'avais rien à acheter de toute façon. Répondit la concernée

-Pour l'instant, ce qu'on s'ennuie, dit Dragen    

À ce même moment, ils entendirent des explosions venant de dehors et quelqu'un entra, la face en sang excitée comme jamais.

-Des Mangemorts, ils attaquent le village, dit l'homme

-Harry, tu viens. Les autres, vous restez ici, dit Dragen en se levant

Ils sortirent dehors où ils régnait un chaos total. Des corps jonchaient le sol et des bâtiments étaient en feu. Les 2 jeunes sorciers  allèrent dans une ruelle et invoquèrent une épée. Ils marchèrent et aboutirent sur 2 mangemorts qui prenaient une pause. Ils leur plantèrent leurs épées dans le corps et cachèrent les corps. Ils marchèrent ensuite vers des explosions où ils trouvèrent un groupe d'une vingtaine de mangemorts qui combattaient les professeurs. Ils s'approchèrent lentement et commencèrent à attaquer les mangemorts de dos. Quand les mangemorts prirent conscience de leur présence, certains d'entre eux dirigèrent leurs sorts vers eux mais les deux adolescents évitaient les sorts en sautant ou en prenant un bouclier humain, un mangemort à l'occurrence. Certains professeurs les regardaient bouche bée. En entendant des explosions de l'autre bord du village, Harry et Dragen se précipitèrent vers la place attaquée. Arrivé là, ils eurent un hoquet d'horreur. Les mangemorts avaient emprisonné des sorciers et leur avaient mit le feu. Dragen cria un sort d'eau qui éteint le macabre bûcher et attaqua les mangemorts avec une force décuplée en voyant que des enfants étaient aussi du nombre de victime de cet acte. Il en tua plusieurs mais un Endoloris lui toucha le dos. Il ne s'effondra pas de douleur mais se retourna vers l'expéditeur de ce sort et le coupa en morceau (nda// je sais, je suis macabre). Harry quant à lui, aidait les personnes encore vivantes et les soignait avec les sorts de guérison appris durant son séjour en l'an 995.

Le calme revenu et les mangemorts soit tués, soit enfuis, les 2 jeunes hommes se dirigèrent vers leurs professeurs avec les personnes encore vivantes en lévitation derrière eux. Ils allèrent les porter dans l'hôpital de fortune et retournèrent voir leurs enseignants pour savoir le nombre de victimes qui étaient de Poudlard. Heureusement, il n'y avait que peu d'étudiants mais il y en avait quand même 6. Après avoir vérifier qu'il ne restait aucun mangemorts, Harry et Dragen regagnèrent les Trois-Balais pour aller rejoindre leurs amis. Ils étaient encore assis à la même place, mais ils avaient tous l'air préoccupés. Quand les garçons arrivèrent, les 3 filles leur sautèrent presque dessus pour avoir des détails et savoir si ils allaient bien.

-Eh bien. On peut dire que vous vous en êtes bien tiré, dit Hermione avec un soupir de satisfaction

-Ouais, on peut dire qu'on s'en est bien sorti, dit Harry avec un sourire forcé

-On rentre au château? Demanda Ginny

-Allez-y, je vais aller à l'armurier et ont vous rejoins là-bas, dit Dragen et Harry d'une même voix

Ils partirent et les deux autres allèrent passer commandes pour des épées. Quand ils revinrent au château, Dragen tenait un katana dont la poignée était fait en ivoire qui représentait un dragon et la garde était en or pur. Il y avait des runes magiques de gravée sur la lame qui faisait qu'elle était résistance et repoussait la magie noir. Elle était dans un beau fourreau en argent avec des lanières de cuirs qui le parcourait. L'épée d'Harry était une lame droite comparativement à celle de Dragen qui était courbée. La garde était incrustée d'une émeraude et la poignée était en or. La lame avait comme Dragen des runes magiques qui avaient les mêmes propriétés que celles de l'épée à son ami et elle était dans un beau fourreau de bronze non-poli, ce qui lui donnait un effet brumeux.  

Ils regagnèrent la chambre de Griffondor où les autres les attendaient. Ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à parler, à jouer aux échecs où Ron avait enfin trouvé son maître, soit Dragen, et à jouer aux cartes explosives. Quand vint l'heure du souper. Ils descendirent dans la Grande Salle où une bonne partie de l'école était déjà rassemblé. Ils s'assirent et attendirent les derniers arrivants. Tout le monde arrivé, Dumbledore se leva et commença son discours :

-Bonsoir à tous et à toutes. Aujourd'hui dans l'attaque de Pré-au-Lard, 6 de vos confrères ont perdu la vie. J'aimerais que vous respectiez une minute de silence pour Mr. Goyle, mlle. Chang, mr. Denis Crivey, mlle, Abbot, mlle. Bones, et mr. Blaise, décédé dans l'attaque.

Le cœur d'Harry fit en bond quand il entendit le nom de Cho dans les victimes. Depuis la troisième année qu'il avait le béguin pour elle et maintenant, il ne pourrai plus jamais lui dire. Il se sentait si coupable de la mort de Cédric et maintenant que Cho partait. Il sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues mais il les essuya en se disant d'être fort.  

La minute terminée,  le directeur tapa dans ses mains et les plats apparurent sur les tables. Tout le monde se servi mais le repas se fit dans le silence et dans la morosité. Quand ils eurent finit, ils regagnèrent la chambre de Gryffondor. Arriver là, Harry se retourna vivement vers ses amis et prit la parole.

-Vous vous souvenez dans le train, la proposition que moi et Dragen nous vous avions faites, cela tient toujours j'espère car si c'est le cas, nous allons commencer ce soir pour qu'à la prochaine attaque, vous veniez avec nous, comme ça, il pourra y avoir encore moins de morts.

-Bien sûr que ça tient toujours Harry, répondit Ron

-Quelle proposition? demanda Marie

-Eh bien, cet été, moi et Harry avons fait un entraînement spécial. Et maintenant, on vous propose de vous donnez cet entraînement. Dit Dragen

-Et en quoi sa consiste? S'interrogea l'ange noir

-Animagus, magie sans baguette, renforcement de sort et apprentissage de sort en elfique, si je me souviens bien, dit Ginny

-D'accord, je vous suis. Mais pour ce qui est d'animagus, je le suis déjà, les informa Marie

-Qu'est-ce que tu es, demanda Hermione

-Un lynx, répondit Marie fièrement

-Bof, ça fait pitié comparer aux miens, dit Dragen avec un sourire moqueur

-Ah oui, et qu'est-ce que tu est? demanda Marie

-Loup et Dragon, ça te suffit, dit le fils de Sirius

-Quoi, comment peux-tu avoir 2 animagus, ce n'est pas possible, dit Hermione surprise

-Eh bien, ça l'est. Chaque personne est constituée de 2 animaux. Un magique et l'autre pas. Moi, c'est le loup et le dragon, répondit Dragen

-Bon, ce n'est pas que ca ne me tente pas, mais pourquoi on ne se mettrai pas au travail hein?? Demanda Ginny

-Bon d'accord, on commence par animagus. Dragen va chercher ton livre, je vais le faire aussi tout comme Marie je pense pour que l'on découvre notre deuxième animal. Pendant ce temps, nous allons installer la salle pour que nous puissions nous coucher.

Il alla chercher son livre pendant que les autres arrangeait la salle. Quand Dragen revint, les 5 autres étaient couchés sur un matelas les uns à coté des autres. Il commença la formule et aussitôt les autres tombèrent en transe.

**tête de Harry**

Harry se réveilla dans une savane, il ne portait rien d'autre qu'une paire de pantalon. Il entendit un rugissement et se retourna pour voir un majestueux lion avancer vers lui. Ils était plus gros que la normale et avait les yeux émeraude comme ceux d'Harry. Harry voulu s'enfuir pour lui échapper mais il se retrouva acculer contre un arbre. Il se laissa tomber au sol et ferma les yeux en attendant que le moment vienne mais il ne vint jamais. Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir le lion assis devant lui.

-Bonjour petit humain, dit le lion

-Tu… tu parles?? Balbutia Harry

-Non, je chante, mais bien sur que je parle.

-Désolé, la surprise. Qui êtes-vous au juste?

-Je suis ta deuxième forme animale.

-D'accord, est-ce que la transformation va être aussi longue que la première?

-Non, vu que tu sais comment faire, ça devrait te prendre que quelques mois ou quelques semaines, si tu travailles. Bon il est temps que tu t'en aille. Au plaisir de te revoir bientôt, dit le lion en disparaissant

**********retour dans la salle de Gryffondor**********

Harry se réveilla et vit qu'il était le premier réveillé. Il regarda l'horloge. Il s'était passé 2 heures depuis qu'il était en transe. Il se décida de méditer sur sa deuxième forme en attendant les autres. Marie fut la deuxième à se réveiller. Elle contrairement à Harry, alla se coucher sur le divan pour attendre les autres. Puis successivement, les autres se réveillèrent. Quand tout le monde fut réveillé ou sortit de leur méditation, Dragen leur demanda leur forme animagus.

-Renard, répondit Ginny

-Labrador, répondit Ron

-Licorne, dit Hermione

-Lion, dit Harry

-Cheval ailé, dit Marie pour finir

-Bien, dit Dragen, maintenant, il va vous rester à vous renseigner sur votre animal et méditer.

-Hey, Harry au juste, quelle est ta première forme, ça doit être un animal magique puisque tu es un lion comme deuxième forme? Demanda Hermione

-Vous le saurez en temps et lieux, répondit le concerné. Pour l'instant, Bonne nuit.

-Je crée une chambre pour Marie, et après tout le monde au lit, il est tard et la transe est toujours fatigante, et moi je tombe de sommeil, dit Dragen en baillant

Il fit ce qu'il dit et alla se coucher. Aussitôt coucher, il s'endormit instantanément pour un sommeil sans rêve.

---------- ---------- ---------- ----------

Voila le chapitre 9, Bon, je l'ai fait plus long que les autres et je vais essayer que tout mes chapitres soit de cette longueur maintenant. Mais pour ça, il faut des reviews donc aller appuyer sur le petit bouton en bas à gauche et reviewer. Il faut des reviews si vous voulez le chapitre 10.

Dragen Black


	10. Chicane, quidditch et préparation du bal...

Titre : Harry Potter et les fondateurs

Disclaimer : Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à J.K Rowling. Et le nom de la nouvelle qui appartient à Alohomora. Seul le contexte de l'histoire est à moi et Dragen ainsi que sa mère.

Résumé : Harry se fait projeter grâce à Dumbledore dans le temps des fondateurs qui décident de l'entraîner pour battre Voldemort.

Réponse aux reviews :

**Potter-68 : **L'Animagus d'Harry est dite dans le chapitre 8. Son deuxième est le lion mais le premier est la forme de son deuxième patronus.

**Lunenoire**** : **Oui, j'avoue mais je n'avais pas d'autre idée à ce moment là. Pour répondre à ta question, Goyle et Blaise était peut-être des futurs mangemorts, mais ceux qui ont attaqué on pas choisi leur victime, ils ont tirés dans le tas.

**Les maraudeuses : **Oui Marie, je vais continuer même si j'ai lu le tome 5 contrairement à d'autres auteurs.

**Lunicorne**** : **Non, je n'ai pas honte de faire du chantage, surtout si c'est au choixpeau magique.

**LeDjiNn**** : **Bonneannée a toi aussi et la voila la suite. Bien sur la suite va venir aussi très bientôt

Conversation en Fourchelang : entre ~

Conversation télépathique : entre §****

Chapitre 10 : Chicane, Quidditch et préparation du bal d'Halloween

---------- ---------- ---------- ----------

--mercredi de la première semaine d'octobre--

Dragen regardait Harry avec un regard amusé. Depuis 10 minutes, Harry était submergé de question par l'équipe de quidditch qui voulait savoir quand ils reformeraient l'équipe et par les autres Gryffondor qui lui demandait quand serait les sélections. Harry devait trouver un gardien et un poursuiveur. Il avait déjà une idée sur le nouveau poursuiveur qui était en l'occurrence Dragen car il avait ses performances en l'an 995. Pour le gardien par exemple, c'était tout une histoire, les jumeaux Weasley disait à Harry que Ron était parfait à ce poste mais tout les deux filles, en l'occurrence Katie Bell et Alicia Spinnet, disait qu'un autre Weasley dans l'équipe porterait malheur. Tout à coup, il en eu assez. Il s'échappa de la cohue et piqua un sprint vers le bureau du professeur McGonnagal pour lui parler de l'équipe. Il entra dans son bureau sans cogner pour échapper à ses poursuivants et referma la porte aussi vite qu'il le put.

-Mr. Potter, que veux dire ceci?

-Eh bien, je viens vous parler de l'équipe de quidditch pour avoir la paix car depuis 15 minutes, je n'arrête pas de me faire assaillir de question sur ce sujet.

-Très bien, je voulais justement vous en parler. Quand contez-vous faire les sélections.

-Samedi prochain. Je voudrais vous demandez de réserver le terrain, s.v.p

-D'accord, c'est noter, samedi vous aurez le terrain pour vous. Bonne nuit, Mr. Potter, dit-elle en le sortant du bureau. Il regagna la tour et fila droit dans le dortoir pour prendre un parchemin pour que les candidats puisse mettre leur nom. Il alla l'afficher sur le babillard et alla rejoindre les 5 autres qui était presque mort de rire. Sûrement une blague de Dragen ou une idiotie de Ron.

-Eh puis, Harry. Pas content d'avoir des groupies, demanda Marie avec un rictus amusé

-J'aimerais mieux que ce soit juste des filles mais bon. Ah Dragen et Ron, vos noms sont inscrit dans la colonne poursuiveur et gardien, dit Harry en s'asseyant sur le sofa entre Ginny et Hermione.

-Pourquoi t'as fait ça, qui t'a dit que je voulais m'essayer, dit Ron

-Les jumeaux n'ont pas arrêté de me dire que tu ferais un gardien formidable alors j'ai marqué ton nom. Dit Harry

Ron grogna mais ne répondit rien. Hermione prit la parole.

-Pourquoi Dragen au juste?? Demanda-t-elle

-Parce que je connais son talent de poursuiveur. J'ai pu le voir quand on était en l'an 995. On aurait fait parti de l'équipe de Gryffondor mais on est parti avant que la saison débute. Dit Harry

-Qu'est-ce que cette histoire de voyage en l'an 995, au juste? demanda Marie

-Oui, toi tu ne s'est rien. Eh bien, moi et Harry ont à été envoyé en l'an 995 pour suivre un entraînement avec les fondateurs de Poudlard. Dit Dragen

-Au fait, j'y pense, pourquoi vous ne le nous racontez pas, il reste juste nous dans la salle commune, les autres sont parti se coucher. Dit Ginny

-Ok, Harry tu raconte, chui pas très bon pour raconter des histoire, dit Dragen en regardant Harry 

*Regard noir de la part de ce dernier*

-Bon ok, dit Harry

Il raconta leur voyage au complet, ce qui pris une demi-heure. À la fin du récit Ginny s'exclama.

-Dragen, t'est rapide en affaire, tu part pour faire un entraînement et tu trouve le temps de te trouver une petite amie. Je me demande combien de temps ça va prendre avant que tu en aille une à Poudlard.

-Faut relaxer aussi dans la vie et tu veux parier sur combien de temps ça va prendre. Dit Dragen

-10 gallions que ça va être 2 semaines, dit Ginny

-Je mets 10 gallions que ça va être à l'halloween, dit Ron

-Moi je mets 50 gallions que ça va être avec une Serdaigle, c'est là qu'il y a les plus belles filles de l'école, dit Harry

-Moi c'est 50 gallions que ça va être Gryffondor, dit Marie

-En tout cas, la fille qui va l'avoir va avoir eu le gros lot. C'est de loin le plus beau mec de l'école, dit Hermione

*Cris d'indignation de la part des 2 autres gars*

-Je sais pas si vous le savez, mais nous les filles ont entend l'opinion des autres filles sur les mecs et je peux dire que j'entend souvent le nom de Dragen. Harry quelque fois mais la plupart des filles ont peur d'avoir du trouble si elles sortent avec toi, mais je sais qu'elle te classe dans les 3 premiers. Ron lui, on entend jamais son nom. Sûrement vu qu'il à tendance à piquer des crise de nerfs subitement, dit Ginny

-Si c'est comme ça, je vais me coucher, dit Ron en se levant et s'en allant dans le dortoir des garçons.

-On continu la conversation, dit Dragen, je veux entendre ce que les filles disent sur moi et je suis sur que Marie, Hermione et Ginny vont me dire ce qu'elles entendent.

-Eh bien, la plupart des filles aimerait savoir comment tu est torse nu mais la plupart donnerait cher pour savoir ce que tu vaux dans un lit, répondit Hermione

-Moi aussi, j'aimerais bien savoir, mais quand je serai dans un lit avec toi, on me retrouvera pendu quelque part le lendemain. Dit Marie

- Moi on retrouvera mon corps à quelque part parce que je me serai lancé l'Avada Kedavra, dit Dragen

-Et vous les mecs, qu'est-ce que vous entendez sur nous. Il doit bien se dire des choses, non? demanda Ginny

-Eh bien, depuis que Marie est arrivé, elle et son air provocateur, on entend surtout des ragots sur elle mais beaucoup d'autre mec en parle dans les couloirs, dit Dragen

-Mais depuis cette année, j'ai commencé à entendre plus les mecs parlez de Ginny et d'Hermione. On entend certaine filles dirent que vous êtes des chipies qui veulent devenir populaire en se tenant avec nous et on entend aussi souvent faire des paris sur combien de temps ça prendrait pour sortir avec vous, surtout chez les Serdaigle.  Continua Harry

-Merci, maintenant on sais de qui se méfier. Dit Hermione

-Ah et en passant Hermione, c'est pour combien de temps avec Ron, dit Marie d'un air malicieux.

La concerné prit alors une teinte rouge vif et dit qu'elle devrait aller se coucher et partit en courant dans son dortoir. Tous rirent et félicitèrent Marie de cet exploit.

-Marie, au juste, pourquoi est-ce que la journée où tu est arrivé et qu'on venu ici pour parler, tu me déshabillait littéralement du regard?? Demanda Dragen

-Ce n'est aucunement de tes affaires mon cher. Et tu sauras que comme on l'a dit tantôt, tu est un des plus beau mec de Poudlard alors j'ai le droit de te regarder, non? Et j'ai remarqué que tu me matais aussi quelques fois, est-ce vrai??

-D'accord ta gagner, je ne m'explore pas plus sur le sujet, dit Dragen avant d'aller s'installer par terre. Au fait, vous savez ce qu'il y aura pour Halloween?

-J'ai entendu ta mère en parler avec Sirius, il parait qu'il va y avoir un bal, j'ai surpris cette conversation un pur hasard en entendant ton nom. Je suis allé écouter et j'ai entendu tes parents parler, ils se sont quittés sur un pari sur quelle maison, la fille que tu inviterais au bal serait. Dit Harry

-Je vais leur apprendre à parier sur leur fils, ça vous dit d'embarquer sur la blague que je vais préparer pour eux? Et vu que l'on est animagus ou bientôt pour certains ça vous dirait de refonder le groupe des Maraudeurs? dit Dragen avec un sourire qui en disant long sur la blague qu'il allait leur préparer

-Oui aux deux questions. Et on devrait demander à Ron et Hermione aussi. Et se trouver des surnoms aussi, dit Ginny

-Les maraudeurs?? Demanda Marie visiblement perdu

Ils lui expliquèrent tout et lui racontèrent même quelques blagues que les anciens maraudeurs avaient faites. Ils allèrent ensuite se coucher pour une bonne nuit de sommeil.

---------- -----------

Le lendemain, quand Harry se réveilla, Ron n'était déjà plus dans son lit, il trouva ça bizarre vu que Ron aimait faire la grasse matinée. Il se leva, alla prendre sa douche, s'habilla et descendit où il ne trouva aucune trace de Dragen, ni de Ron. Il partit donc en direction de la Grande Salle où il trouva ses 2 amis en compagnie des 3 filles.

-Chalut Harry, dit Ron la bouche pleine ce qui lui valu une claque derrière la tête gracieuseté de Hermione.

-Comment ça se fait que vous soyez tous levés? Demanda Harry

-Harry pour ton information, il est 8h30. Et ne t'inquiète pas, les cours d'aujourd'hui sont annulé, les profs ont une réunion importante. Dit Ginny

-Tiens, pourquoi Dumbledore s'approche de nous, demanda Marie

-Bonjour jeunes gens, j'aimerais que vous veniez dans mon bureau s'il-vous-plaît, demanda le directeur avec joie

Ils firent ce qui leurs avaient demandé et partirent direction du bureau de Dumbledore. Ils arrivèrent à la gargouille  auquel Dumbledore donna le mot de passe. Ils rentrèrent dans le bureau et prirent tous une chaise.

-Cette année, un bal sera organisé, ou plutôt un party. J'ai décidé de vous le laissez organiser. J'aimerais que vous me donniez des idées sur ce que vous voudriez faire. Pour que vous alliez acheter ce que vous avez besoin aujourd'hui, je sais c'est de bonheur mais cette année, le party n'aura pas lieu le 31 octobre car nous craignons une attaque de Voldemort. C'est pourquoi, cette fête aura lieu dans 2 semaines. Et après, les élèves auront congé pendant 2 semaines. C'est aussi parce que pendant la semaine suivant Halloween, il y aura une soirée des vieux élèves. Avez-vous des idées pour la fête.

-C'est sûr que ça va être costumé mais pour la musique ça reste à trouver, dit Hermione

-Pourquoi pas un groupe, comme les Bizar' Sisters, dit Ron

-Non, ce groupe commence à être démodé, dit Marie

-Et pourquoi pas les Vampire's Warriors, demanda Ginny

-C'est le groupe de l'heure et leur chanson sont assez entraînante, dit Dragen, j'opte pour ce groupe

-Qui est d'accord pour ce groupe, on vote, demanda Hermione

Tous levèrent la main et même Dumbledore la leva.

-J'aime me tenir au courant des tendances populaires, dit Dumbledore

-Bon vu que tout le monde est d'accord, ce sera les Vampire's Warriors le groupe invité. 

-Bon maintenant que vous savez ce que vous voulez savoir pour le party, nous pouvons nous en aller, demanda Harry

-Oui, vous pouvez partir, dit Dumbledore

Le reste de la journée se passa calmement entre les parties d'échecs où Ron avait trouvé son maître à l'occurrence Marie qui l'avait battu quatre fois, les parties de cartes explosives et les devoirs à finir au plus  grand dam de Ron.  Le reste de la semaine se passa comme d'habitude. Ils avaient parlé à Ron et Hermione de leur projet qui acceptèrent avec joie. Ils avaient aussi commencé à mettre sur pied la vengeance contre Rogue et les parents de Dragen.  Le reste de la semaine passa très lentement pour Harry qui avait très hâte au samedi pour savoir qui serait le nouveau gardien et poursuiveur même si il se doutait du résultat.

Quand samedi vint, Harry se réveilla de bonne heure et alla chercher le livre pour savoir comment se faire un petit déjeuner. Il mangea puis alla s'entraîner dans la salle de musculation. Il s'entraîna jusqu'à 6h15. Heure où Dragen et Ron entrèrent dans la salle pour s'entraîner eux aussi. Il alla prendre une douche puis alla s'installer confortablement dans un sofa pour lire. Une fois tout les maraudeurs juniors (nda// a partir de  maintenant ça va être MJ quand ma nommer le groupe) réunis dans la salle commune, ils allèrent manger. Quand l'heure vint, il appela l'équipe et ils partirent direction terrain de quidditch. Une fois toute l'équipe prête, ils sortirent des vestiaires pour voir une vingtaine de candidats balai à la main. Harry fit taire tout le monde et pris la parole.

-Bonjour tout le monde. Les sélections pour les postes vaquant se feront en 2 parties. Gardien en premier puis poursuiveurs par la suite. Pour la sélection du gardien, nos 2 poursuiveuses feront 10 tirs en position stable, puis 10 tirs en mouvement. Celui ou celle qui en stoppera le plus sera sélectionné. Pour les poursuiveurs, chaque candidat devra faire 10 tirs en position stable puis 10 tirs en mouvement. Suivra par la suite une séance de d'interceptions, ce qui veux dire, que nos 2 poursuiveuses vont se faire des passes et que les candidats devront intercepter le souaffle tout en évitant les cognards de nos batteurs. Bon commençons. Quand je nommerai votre nom, vous irez vous placez devant les anneaux. Isaac Mayer.

Le garçon en question alla se placer devant les buts et attendit que ça commence. Son niveau n'était pas très fort, il eut 9/20. Les résultats de tous les autres candidats lui ressemblèrent sauf Ron qui eut 19/20. Il fut choisi à l'unanimité. Puis vint le temps de la sélection du poursuiveur. La plupart n'arrivaient pas à marquer un but à Ron et quand quelqu'un réussissait à en compter un, il n'en comptait pas plus. Dragen fut le meilleur et de loin. Il arriva à compter 16 buts à Ron en donnant divers effets au souaffle alors que les 2 autres réuni n'avaient réussi qu'à n'en compter un tout en donnant des effets au souaffle. Les 2 filles étaient stupéfaites par sa performance, mais il les étonna plue encore pendant la séance d'interception où il parvint à éviter les cognards tout en envoyant le souaffle dans un anneau. Il avait réussi se tour de force en faisant un front flip dans les airs tout en bottant le souaffle et réatterir sur son balai. Bien entendu il fut sélectionné. Harry se dit qu'avec cette équipe, il était sur de battre les Serpentard à plate couture.

Au souper, les jumeaux firent un toast aux nouveaux membres de l'équipe mais el contenu de leurs verres n'alla pas dans leur bouche mais sur Dragen et Ron qui était  assis en face d'eux. Bien sur, Dragen se vengea comme à son habitude (nda// et quié rancunier). Il fit exploser les assiettes des jumeaux ce qui eu pour effet de les recouvrir de nourriture. Pour la première fois, ce fut les jumeaux qui firent rire d'eux et non les jumeaux qui rirent des autres. Après le repas, Les deux garçons qui avaient reçu le jus de citrouille étaient gommant ce qui fit qu'ils allèrent prendre leur douche en arrivant dans la Salle de Gryffondor. Le reste de la soirée se passa calmement. Dragen lisait pendant que les autres pratiquaient leur transformation animagus.

Le lendemain, Les MJ étaient à la bibliothèque pour faire leurs devoirs à l'exception de Dragen et de Marie qui se promenaient dans les couloirs de l'école tout en parlant.

-Alors Dragen combien de filles penses-tu avoir cette année? Demanda Marie

- Une dizaine avant noël environ, si ce ne sont pas juste des pouffiasses, Dit Dragen

- Je vois, tu es un genre de playboy…

- Hey, mais de quel droit tu dis que je suis un playboy, Marie sans famille

« PLAF»

La claque avait parti toute seule Marie l'avait frappé. Elle sortit sa baguette avec le sort _Bagueto_. 

- _Wingardium Leviosa_. Cria-t-elle

- NE JAMAIS DIRE QUE JE SUIS SANS FAMILLE, C'EST CLAIR ESPECE DE VER DE TERRE LUISANT. (nda// ca me rappelle l'insulte de ma beta-readeuse a moi)

Dragen regardait Marie avec de gros yeux. Elle était rendue avec des yeux rouge flamme et son collier était vert sombre, son tatouage avait viré au rouge brillant. En résumé, elle pourrait fouter les jetons à tout le monde, même à Voldemort.

-Bah...euh…é…tsé…tu peux me faire redescendre.., Murmura Dragen

-TU PENSE PEUT-ÊTRE QUE M'A TE LAISSER T'EN TIRER COMME CA…_PETRIFICUS TOTALUS_, Ragea-t-elle

Hermione passa au même moment dans le coin et vu l'Aura évidente de Marie.

-MARIE MAIS TU ES EN PLEINE PUISSANCE ARRÊTE

Marie retourna et Hermione pu voir ces yeux rouges. ¨¨Cette fille n'est pas normale¨¨ se dit Hermione. Marie laissa Dragen sur le sort et parti avec Hermione.

-Mais Marie, j'ai pu voir toute ton aura évidente, comment fait-tu cela.

- Ah, désolé de t'avoir fait peur, je suis pas habituer à contrôler mon aura, à Merlinox on doit le montrer, et Dragen m'avait mise en colère

- Umm je suis sur que vous allez finir ensemble, Souffla Hermione

- Ouin comme toi et Ron, mais ça risque de prendre du temps, dit sournoisement Marie

- Ah mais merde pourquoi tu es la seule a voir et dire se que tu penses, maintenant je rougis dès que j'entend son nom. Cria Hermione

- Parce que j'ai le pouvoir de voir et d'entendre, je ne suis pas…

~Ad'ya maissss qu'esssst-ce que tu faisss ici~

- Euh…Marie…tu parles le fourchelang…»

~ Elle esssssst futée ton amie~

~ Oui, je ssssuisss ssssssssur qu'elle essssssst dansssss la prophétie~

~SSSi, Ad'ya peut aider, oui cette jeune fille essssst dansssss la prophétie, elle essssssssst un chat

-Je suis désolé Hermione j'espère ne pas t'avoir fait peur, à Merlinox tout le monde savait que je parlais fourchelang, mais tu ne t'es pas sauver pourquoi?

- Car je suis habituer à entendre Harry parler le fourchelang »

- QUOI TU VEUX DIRE QU'IL Y A UN AUTRE FOURCHELANG DANS LE CHÂTEAU. Beugla Marie

- Ne cris pas comme cela, oui et c'est Harry

Pendant que Marie courrait dans les corridors à la recherche du lien sacré (Harry). Elle pris son croc entre les doigts et pensa MAMAN MAMAN.

§ Oui ma chérie, je suis en cours les élèves me regarde croche, donc fait vite. §

§ J'ai trouvé 2 des personnes de la prophétie, la 2ième filles sur 3 et le 1er gars sur 3. §

§ Parfait tu as fait vite dit dont, et le gars c'est celui qui t'es désigné? §

§ Non mère, c'est mon lien§

§ TU AS TROUVÉ TON LIEN, désolé ma chouette, je dois te laisser mes élèves pensent que je suis dérangé, mais félicitation, tu as trouvé ton lien, mais qui est-il en en dit dit. §

§ Maman arrête de faire l'enfant, mon lien est Harry Potter... et ne cris pas. §

§ NE PAS CRIER MAIS C'EST QUE ...ET MERDE JE T'ENVOIE UNE LETTRE PAR TA CHOUETTE OK …BYE BYE. §

§ Bye bye maman. §…

Marie se transforma en lynx il sera plus facile de chercher, de toute façon elle ressemble à un chaton sa transformation n'est pas encore au point.

Pendant ce temps dans le corridor Dragen se fit réveiller par Harry. 

-Une chance que ce chaton m'a aidé, je sais pas où j'aurai pu te trouver. Mais qui t'a fait cela bon dieu…Dit Harry

- Elle, Grogna Dragen

- Oh! Tu sais que tu es précis, elle, je dois présumer que c'est une fille.

- Elle donne Marie, cette fille n'est pas normale nous devons enquêter sur elle. Soupira Dragen

- C'est ça parce qu'elle t'a battu, elle n'est pas normale. Ria Harry

- Non, elle a les yeux rouge flamme lorsqu'elle est frue, son collier fait des trucs bizarre et sans parler de son tatouage magique. Soupira Dragen

- Donc cette fille n'est pas normale, tu as tout à fait raison. Ria Harry, Elle a frappé ton ego donc elle n'est pas normale 

Le chaton (hey oui c'est Marie) vint se coller sur la jambe de Harry pour montrer qu'elle était d'accord avec lui.

- Tu vois même le chaton, dit que j'ai raison. Dit Harry

- Ouin, Grogna Dragen, je pense que je devrais aller m'excuser, j'aurais pas du lui dire ce que j'ai dit, mais elle n'avait pas à me traiter de playboy.

-HA HA

-C'est ça ri pendant que tu le peux. Au fait Harry, qui vas-tu inviter pour le party?

-Je sais pas, et toi?

-Aucune idée, mais dit moi, sur quel maison mes parents on parier?

-Ta mère sur Serdaigle et ton Sirius sur Poufsouffle, dit Harry

-Bon, il faut donc que j'invite une Gryffondor. Bon, on se revoie au souper Harry. Dit Dragen

-Au souper.

Dragen parti chercher la carte du maraudeur et chercha Marie dessus. Il l'a repéra assis sur le bord du lac et partit la rejoindre. Quand il arriva à proximité du lac, il l'a trouva assis accoté à un arbre. Pour être plus précis, elle dormait. Dragen s'approcha d'elle et s'assis à ses cotés. Il ne l'a réveilla pas et la regarda jusqu'au moment où elle commença à se réveiller où il fit semblant de dormir. Elle le regarda se demandant pourquoi il était là. Elle eut un sourire méchant puis fit apparaître un seau qu'elle remplie d'eau. Elle s'avança vers lui et lui jeta le seau d'eau dessus ce qui eut pour effet de le faire crier car il ne s'en attendait pas. Par exemple, ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est ce qu'avec ses cheveux mouillés, il avait un petit air sexy à faire tomber toutes les filles.

-Ca va pas la tête, l'eau est froide, dit Dragen en grelottant (nda:// je tien a dire que c'est presque le soir donc il commence à faire froid)

-Oups désolé, dit Marie en faisant apparaître une couverture.

-C'est rien, j'espère que je n'attraperai pas le rhume. Ah en fait je suis venu pour m'excuser pour ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure, j'aurais pas du dire ça.

-Ca va t'est pardonné et moi je n'aurais pas du me mettre en colère et te pétrifier.

-On peut dire que tu fous les jetons quand tu es frustré. T'aurais fait peur même à Voldemort, dit Dragen avec un léger sourire.

-Au fait Dragen, je te le demande avant que le professeur Dumbledore te le demande, tu veux être mon cavalier pour le bal ou plutôt le party. Je te le demande tout de suite car je sais que tu vas te faire harceler par la plupart des filles de l'école.

Dragen partit à rire.

-En fait, c'est ce que j'était venu te demander, donc je pense que ma réponse est positive. Dit Dragen avec un grand sourire. Bon, si on rentrait au château, jme les gèles moi et j'ai faim.

Sur ce, ils partirent au château pour rejoindre les autres.


	11. Le bal

Titre : Harry Potter et les fondateurs

Disclaimer : Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à J.K Rowling. Et le nom de la nouvelle qui appartient à Alohomora. Seul le contexte de l'histoire est à moi et Dragen ainsi que sa mère.

Résum : Harry se fait projeter grâce à Dumbledore dans le temps des fondateurs qui décident de l'entraîner pour battre Voldemort.

Réponse aux reviews :

**luffynette**** : **Oui je continu.

**Lunenoire**** : **Non tu ne te trompes pas. Voilà la suite

**Potter-68**: Effectivement, tu as raison. La voila la suite.

**Les Maraudeuses** : Oui Gaia, inquiète toi pas. Et j'aimerais si c'est possible d'arrêter de me blaster dans les reviews.

**LeDjiNn**** : **Oui tu as raison a propos de mes personnages, je vais peut-être essayer d'arranger ca mais je ne jure rien car tu est le seul qui ne les aimes pas. Et bien sur la suite.

Conversation en Fourchelang : entre ~

Conversation télépathique : entre §

Chapitre 11 : Le Bal

---------- ---------- ---------- ----------

Le souper se déroulait normalement comme d'habitude, à la fin du repas, Dumbledore se leva et réclama le silence.

-Cher élèves party costumé aura lieu dans deux semaines car cette année, nous avons décidé de vous donner un congé d'Halloween.

Cette phrase souleva des acclamations. Dumbledore fit silence et continua.

-Ce bal pourra être costumé magique ou moldu, c'est à vous de décider. Il y a une petite particularité, ce doit être les filles qui invitent les garçons et non le contraire. Un groupe est prévu pour la deuxième partie de la soirée mais pour la première, ce sera du karaoké. Sur cela, bonne soirée a tous.

Les élèves sortirent en parlant du party qui aurait lieu et en parlant des costumes qu'ils pourraient mettre. Seul les Serpentard sortaient en silence. Hermione, Ginny et Marie discutaient sur qui inviter même si Marie savait avec qui elle y allait. Pour Hermione, tout le monde savait qu'elle allait y aller avec Ron, mais pour Ginny, personne apart les filles le savait, malgré que Ron et Dragen s'en doutaient légèrement.  Le lendemain, ce fut bien ce que les garçons pensaient pour Ron car Hermione vint lui demander au déjeuner. Ils allèrent ensuite en cours. La journée se passa relativement bien, si on ne comptait pas les insultes de Rogue. À  la plus grande surprise de Harry mais de l'amusement des autres, ce fut Ginny qui vint inviter Harry (NDA// On sen doutait vraiment pas). Il bafouilla un ¨¨oui¨¨  puis trouva instantanément un soudain intérêt pour ses chaussures ainsi qu'à son devoir de potion. Le reste de la semaine se passa relativement bien pour le plus grand bonheur de tous. En enchantement, ils apprirent à faire apparaître le costume de leur  choix  et en métamorphose comment métamorphoser du papier en tissus, bien sûr ce cours était plus pour les filles que pour les garçons. Le bal arriva très vite.

La journée passa très vite pour tout le monde. Les professeurs avaient décidé de donner l'après-midi de libre pour que les jeunes puissent se préparer, surtout les filles (NDA// Je ne fait aucun stéréotype, les filles sont tout le temps longue a se préparer). Quand vint le temps d'attendre leur cavalière, les 3 garçons descendirent dans la salle commune pour les attendre. Dragen avait revêtu un habit médiéval -bien sur le gilet était sans manche- et une épée battait à son flanc. Il avait coloré deux mèches rouges. Harry quant à lui était habillé en parfait gothique. Il s'était blanchi la peau et était tout habillé en noir. Il avait demandé des bracelets à studs à Dragen. Ron lui était déguisé en aristocrate français du siècle dernier.

Quand les filles descendirent, les garçons était bouche bée surtout parce que leurs costumes étaient en harmonie avec les leurs. Marie portait une robe médiévale rouge et noir avec un décolleté peu plongeant. Elle avait remonté ses cheveux et c'était mit du mascara ainsi que du gloss sur les lèves. Ginny, pour l'occasion, avait teindu ses cheveux en noir. Elle portait un gilet noir sans manche avec un décolleté en V et une jupe courte, le tout étant en noir. Elle avait elle aussi demandé des bracelets a studs à Marie et c'était fait un tatouage temporaire sur l'épaule droite. Hermione elle était la version féminine de Ron (NDA// Désolé de ne pas m'attarder sur Hermione mais je sais pas ça ressemblait à quoi des habits d'aristocrate français) Les garçons  tendirent les bras à leur cavalière puis ils descendirent à la grande salle où les portes était encore fermées.

Là, ils rencontrèrent Dean qui était avec Lavande, Seamus qui était avec Parvati et Neville qui était avec Padma. Il y avait aussi Les jumeaux qui étaient respectivement accompagné de Katie Bell et de Alicia Spinnet. Lee quant à lui était accompagné par une Serdaigle de septième année. Les portes s'ouvrirent laissant place à l'émerveillement. Les professeurs s'étaient surpassés dans la déco de la salle. Les quatre grande tables avaient laissé place à des centaines de petites tables et il y avait à la place des habituel citrouille, des chauve-souris ainsi que d'autres créatures. Les MJ allèrent s'asseoir à une table où Neville, Dean et Seamus vinrent les rejoindre avec leurs cavalières. Quelques minutes plus tard quand tout le monde ce fut installés, le directeur se leva et prit la parole.

-Bonsoir à tout le monde, comme je vous l'ai dit quand je vous ai annoncé le bal, la première partie de la soirée sera en karaoké puis plus tard, un groupe viendra. Pour le karaoké, aucun sort pour ne pas fausser ou suivre la musique on été mis, donc je demanderais que ceux qui vont chanter savent chanter. Pour l'instant, bon souper.

Il tapa dans ses mains et toutes sortes de choses apparurent donc le moitié était des friandises.

-Est-ce que quelqu'un va chanter ici, demanda Ginny

-Moi, dit Dragen

-Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que tu ne sais pas faire, demanda Hermione

-À vrai dire, la chanson que je vais chanter est la seule que je chante bien et que je connaisse parfaitement parce que sinon, je hais chanter, répondit-il

-Quelqu'un d'autre va chanter? Demanda Ron

-Moi, j'adore chanter, ma mère ma fait prendre des cours quand j'était plus jeune, répondit Marie

-Et qu'est-ce que tu vas chanter? S'informa Harry

-Tu le sauras en temps et lieu, répondit-elle

Le reste du souper passa tranquillement. Vint ensuite le moment que tout le monde attendait Le karaoké. Quelques filles y allèrent mais tous chantaient des chansons entraînantes. Après avoir danser un peu avec Marie, Dragen se dirigea vers l'estrade. Il y monta et choisi sa chanson sur l'appareil. Une musique douce commença et Dragen commença à chanter :

_So close no matter how far  
couldn't be much more from the heart  
forever trusting who we are  
and nothing else matters  
  
never opened myself this way  
life is ours, we live it our way  
all these words I don't just say  
and nothing else matters  
  
_

Plusieur couple allèrent sur la piste de danse et commencèrent à danser.

_  
__trust I seek and I find in you  
every day for us something new  
open mind for a different view  
and nothing else matters  
  
never cared for what they do  
never cared for what they know  
but I know  
  
so close no matter how far  
couldn't be much more from the heart  
forever trusting who we are  
and nothing else matters  
  
never cared for what they do  
never cared for what they know  
but I know  
  
never opened myself this way  
life is ours, we live it our way  
all these words I don't just say  
  
trust I seek and I find in you  
every day for us something new  
open mind for a different view  
and nothing else matters  
  
never cared for what they say  
never cared for games they play  
never cared for what they do  
never cared for what they know  
and I know__  
  
so close no matter how far  
couldn't be much more from the heart   
forever trusting who we are  
no nothing else matters___

Quand Dragen eut finit de chanter, il descendit de l'estrade sous les applaudissements (NDA// ceux qui disent que je booste Dragen dans les qualités, qu'ils aillent où je pense. Parce que ste chanson la je l'ai apprit en une soirée pi je chante comme un pied et pourtant je la chante super bien ste chanson là (me semble que ça fait beaucoup de chante pi chanson ds une phrase)). Il alla rejoindre les autres qui le félicitèrent, par les garçons qui le félicitaient d'avoir chanter un slow et les filles qui disaient qu'il avait une très belle voie. Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, ce fût Marie qui alla chanter. Instantanément, tous les regards des garçons se braquèrent sur elle. Elle se mit à chanter :

_Playground school bell rings again __  
Rain clouds come to play again   
Has no-one told you she's not breathing?   
Hello I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to   
Hello   
  
If I smile and don't believe   
Soon I know I'll wake from this dream   
Don't try to fix me I'm not broken   
Hello I'm the lie living for you so you can hide   
Don't cry   
  
Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping   
Hello I'm still here   
All that's left of yesterday_

Elle aussi redescendit sous les applaudissements de la foule. Elle alla retrouver ses amis qui la félicitèrent tout comme ils avaient féliciter Dragen quelques temps auparavant. Ils passèrent donc la soirée à danser et à se raconter des anecdotes assit à une table. Un peu plus tard, Le directeur réclama le silence et dit :

-Bon, j'espère que vous avez passez jusqu'à ici une très bonne soirée. Maintenant, pour la musique, le groupe prend la relève. J'aimerais que vous accueillez les Vampire Warrior's.

C'est sous les applaudissements que 4 chauves-souris se retransformèrent en humain et prirent leur instrument. Ils commencèrent un rock endiablé auquel presque tous les élèves allèrent sur la piste de danse. Ils dansèrent pendant plusieurs heures ou tout se passa sans aucun accident. Mais pendant un slow, une grande explosion se fit entendre et les portes s'ouvrirent sur une quinzaine de mangemorts avec leur maître à leur devant.

-Où est Potter? Rugit-il

-Ici, dit Harry sortant du flot d'élèves, Dragen à sa suite

-Tiens, deux pour le prix d'un, je n'avait pas demander Black mais s'il vient se faire tuer aussi ça me donneras du travail de moins, dit-il avant de partir dans un rire mauvais

-Putain, on t'a déjà dit que tu riais mal, dit Dragen. À ce moment, toute les personnes réunit dans la grande salle regardaient Dragen avec des gros yeux. Il se moquait ouvertement du seigneur des ténèbres. Certains étaient sûrs que le lendemain, il ne serait plus en vie.

-Sale impertinent, je vais t'apprendre à te moquer de moi, Endoloris, cria-t'il

Dragen l'évita d'un pas de coté, Voldemort étant assez loin d'eux, il avait vu la trajectoire du sort.

-Bon Harry on fait pierre-papier-cisaux pour savoir qui s'occupe de qui? Celui qui gagne s'occupe de Voldi, le perdant s'occupe des mangemorts, OK?

-No problemo, répondit Harry

Sous les yeux effarés des personnes dans la salle, ils jouèrent à pierre-papier-cisaux pour savoir qui s'occuperait de qui. Même Voldemort et les mangemorts étaient étonnés de l'imbécillité des deux jeunes garçons.

-Zut, j'ai perdu, dit Dragen, bon à moi les mangemorts. Il prononça un sort et un bouclier doré l'entoura. Il dégaina son épée (NDA// Et oui, c'est une vrai =D) et chargea dans le tas de mangemorts. Ils lui jetèrent des sorts mais le bouclier s'emblaient les absorber, même les sortilèges de la mort. Il assomma le premier d'un coup de pommeau et coupa le bras qui tenait la baguette du deuxième. Et il continua comme ça, ne tuant personne mais les blessant.  Quelques fois, il jetait un sort comme un stupéfix ou un expelliarmus mais jamais rien d'autre. Tout le monde le regardait avec des yeux ronds. Il était entrain de décimer la troupe qui accompagnait Voldemort comme si de rien n'était.  Quand tout les mangemorts eurent été assommé ou stupéfixer, il s'assit et regarda le duel entre Voldemort et Harry qui se déroulait devant ses yeux.

-------Du coté de Harry, quelque minutes avant que Dragen ait fini de taper ses mangemorts. -------

-Il pense vraiment venir à bout de mes mangemorts, il est plus abruti que je le pensais. Dit Voldemort

-À ce que je sache, on est pas là pour donné les qualités et les défauts de Dragen, alors si ont continuait? Dit Répondit

-D'accord, Endoloris.

Tout comme Dragen, Harry pu voir venir le sort et l'évita et répliqua par un sort que personne ou presque connaissait.

-_Inflamare__. _Aussitôt, une boule de feu sortit de la baguette de Harry et partit vers Voldemort qui la fit disparaître et prononçant un sort de magie noire. 

-On a fait des progrès à ce que je vois, dit Voldemort avec un rictus méprisant

-_Expelliarmus__, _dit Harry.

Voldemort évita le sort et en envoya un autre. Le duel fut plutôt serré. Harry n'arrivait jamais à toucher Voldemort et vice-versa.

-Black doit être mort à l'heure qu'il est, dit Voldemort

-Pas si sûr moi, regarde derrière toi, dit Harry avec un grand sourire

Voldemort se retourna et vit tout ses mangemorts K.O. Il regarda Dragen qui était assis et lui envoya un regard mauvais. Dragen le lui rendit avec un grand sourire puis Voldemort se tourna vers Harry et dit :

-On se retrouvera et cette fois-là sera la dernière.

-D'accord, on se voit à la fin de l'année scolaire, disons environ le 18 juin, ça te va, dit Harry

-Eh bien tu as fixée cette date alors d'accord, dit le Seigneur des ténèbres avant de transplaner.

Harry se dirigea vers Dragen et s'assit à coté de lui.

-Alors tu t'en sors comment? demanda Harry

-Quelques égratignures mais je pense qu'on va se faire plus blesser par la foule d'élève qui accourent vers nous que par Voldi et ses sbires, dit Dragen en regardant la foule d'élève qui accouraient vers eux. Ils se levèrent et s'entourèrent de bouclier impénétrable auquel les premiers élèves qui arrivèrent près d'eux se cognèrent durement. Dumbledore s'approcha d'eux et dit :

-Mr .Potter, mr. Black, dans mon bureau s'il-vous-plaît.

-D'accord professeur, répondirent les deux élèves.

-Pour les autres, ne vous inquiétez pas, ils vont revenir bientôt et je tiens à dire que le bal continu tout de même alors bonne fin de soirée.

C'est ainsi que les 2 étudiants ainsi que leur professeur se dirigèrent vers le bureau directorial. En arrivant à la gargouille, Dumbledore prononça le mot de passe et ils entrèrent dans le bureau où attendaient Sirius, Aria et le professeur McGonnagal. Dès qu'ils entrèrent, la mère de Dragen alla étreindre son fils.

-Toi, ne me fait plus jamais aussi peur, j'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque en te voyant foncer dans le tas de mangemorts. Que je t'y reprenne plus, c'est clair

-Je ne peux rien te promette, surtout si c'est moi qui m'occupe encore des mangemorts. Dit Dragen

-En parlant de ça, dit Dumbledore avec une lueur de malice dans son regard, vous nous avez fait peur en faisant ça en plein devant les mangemorts et Voldemort, Vous auriez pu vous faire attaquer, vous devriez faire plus attention à l'avenir.

-Et votre entraînement à porter fruit, le bouclier de Dragen à même absorber l'_Avada__ Kedavra. _Dit Sirius qui n'avait pas parlé jusqu'à présent.

-Effectivement, c'était du beau travail. Je vous accorde 50 points à tout les deux. Bon allez rejoindre vos amis, je suis sûr qu'ils ont plein de questions à vous poser. Dit Dumbledore

-Justement, je crains qu'on ne puisse plus finir la soirée tranquille à cause de ça, dit Harry

-Allez-y pareil, ça vous servira de leçon à tout les deux, dit Aria

Sur ce, les deux jeunes garçons quittèrent le bureau et se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle. Quand ils entrèrent, ils durent courir vers leurs cavalières et durent aller danser pour avoir la paix, heureusement pour eux, c'était un slow. 

-------Du coté de Dragen -------

-Tu sais, vous nous avez fait peur quand vous avez jouez à pierre-papier-ciseau. On pensait que vous alliez vous faire attaquer. Dit Marie

-Mais on ne c'est pas fait attaquer, à vrai dire, je pense que même Voldemort et ses mangemorts étaient surpris par ce que nous faisions pour nous attaquer. Répondit Dragen

-Ça c'est vrai, tu aurais vu la tête qu'il faisait, dit-elle en riant, Arrêtant de rire, elle continua : tu m'as fait peur, quand tu as foncé dans le tas de mangemorts.

-Je t'ai fait peur, depuis quand tu te soucis de moi? demanda t'il

Devenant soudainement tout rouge, elle bafouilla une réponse et trouva une soudaine attirance pour ses chaussures. Dragen ri dans sa barbe puis se tut devant le regard meurtrier de Marie. Ils continuèrent à danser toute la soirée pour éviter que Dragen se fasse ensevelir sous le flot d'élèves qui voulaient le remercier lui ainsi que Harry.

-------Coté de Harry -------

-Tu sais que c'est irresponsable ce que tu as fait, j'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque en vous voyant jouer à pierre-papier-ciseaux devant tout les mangemorts. Dit Ginny

-Mais nous savions ce que nous faisions, répondit Harry

-Pareil, tu nous as fait peur, tu devrais avoir honte.

-D'accord, j'essayerais de ne plus vous faire de frayeur, dit le survivant, Après cette chanson, on va s'asseoir?

-À ta place je ne te le conseillerais pas, sinon tu vas te faire ensevelir sous le poids des étudiants.

-C'est vrai, merci de me le rappeler.

Tout comme Marie et Dragen, ils continuèrent à danser toute la soirée puis quand le bal finit, ils se dépêchèrent de monter dans la chambre de Gryffondor, même si les élèves étaient fatigués, ils restaient dangereux quand même. Les deux garçons s'attendaient à recevoir une panoplie de lettre d'admirateurs le lendemain même si c'était cette journée qu'ils rentraient chez eux pour les vacances d'halloween. Ils allèrent donc se coucher en promettant d'essayer de profiter au mieux de leur nuits.

--------- ---------- --------- ----------

Voila enfin le chapitre 11. Je vous promets que le chapitre 12 va prendre moins de temps à venir.

Il ne faut pas oublier de reviewer alors faite le SVP.


	12. Chapitre Bonus sur Dragen

Bonjour à tous les lecteurs de cette fic. Étant donné que j'ai eu plusieurs reviews qui me disent qu'on ne connaît pas assez la vie de Dragen et Marie, j'ai décidé de mettre ce chapitre Bonus. Donc Bonne lecture.

--------- ---------- ---------- ----------

Ginny était en marche vers la tour d'astronomie. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire, elle partait pour les vacances d'Halloween le lendemain et elle aurait voulu dire à son cavalier les sentiments qu'elle avait à son égard mais elle n'avait pas eu le courage de le faire. Quand elle arriva en haut de la tour elle remarqua que c'était déjà occupé mais elle pu  facilement deviner qui c'était.

-Que fais-tu là Dragen? demanda t'elle

Il sursauta ne s'attendant pas à ce que quelqu'un soit derrière lui. Il se retourna et dit

-J'avais besoin de réfléchir. dit-il. Viens t'asseoir, car je pense que c'est aussi pourquoi tu venais ici.

-D'accord.

Elle alla s'asseoir à coté de lui.

-Dragen, maintenant que j'y pense, je ne sais rien de toi. Tu es très bon en magie et très fort mais il doit y avoir une raison.

-D'accord, je vais commencer par te raconter d'où vient mon potentiel de magie.

_---------- FLASH-BACK ----------_

_Des pleurs déchirèrent le silence de la salle d'accouchement_

_-Bravo chérie, dit un Sirius Black tout content_

_-Merci, au fait je tiens à m'excuser sur toutes les insultes que je t'ai dit pendant le travail_

_-Ce n'est rien, dit-il_

_Soudain, le docteur cria quelque chose et deux infirmières arrivèrent. Aria et Sirius se regardèrent. Ils s'attroupèrent autour du nouveau né et commencèrent à lui faire des traitements de tout genre. Sirius s'approcha du docteur et demanda :_

_-Excusez-moi, je peux savoir ce qui se passe avec mon fils._

_-Il a reçu une trop grande dose de magie. On va essayer de stabiliser son état mais la plupart du temps les nouveaux-nés ne s'en sorte pas._

_Sirius ne pouvait rien faire. Son fils allait peut-être mourir et il ne pouvait rien faire. Il alla s'asseoir a coté d'Aria qui avait commencé à pleurer et la prit dans ses bras. Ils restèrent comme ça pendant une heure, le temps que les médicomages aient des nouvelles. Peu après, le médicomage en chef s'approcha du couple._

_-Nous avons une bonne nouvelle, votre fils va s'en sortir mais avec un potentiel de magie bien au dessus de la normal. Nous allons le garder en observation, et je peux dire qu'il a une volonté de fer, c'est le premier bébé que je voit qui ne meurt pas suite a une trop grande dose de magie à la naissance._

_---------- FIN DU FLASH-BACK ----------_

-Donc c'est à cause de ça que tu es très bon en magie et que tu réussi tout le temps tes exercices de métamorphose et d'enchantements.

-Et oui, mais cette surdose de magie n'a pas tout le temps été utile. Je me souviens un été où je m'amusais avec des amis. On avait emprunté les baguettes de nos parents et on jouait dehors. On s'amusait à jouer des sorts et tout à coup, un sort est sorti de ma baguette et à frapper un de mes amis, ça l'avait gravement blessé et je m'en avais toujours voulu. Maintenant, j'entretiens encore une correspondance avec lui, c'est mon meilleur ami en France.

-Et le fait que tu es animagus vient-il aussi de cette dose de magie, dit Ginny

-Comment le sais-tu? Demanda Dragen

-J'ai entendu Harry en parler avec mon frère.

-Et bien,  mon potentiel de magie na influencé que le temps que j'ai pris pour me transformer.

_---------- FLASH-BACK ----------_

_Un petit garçon de dix ans dévala l'escalier un livre à la main et alla voir sa mère._

_-Maman, qui était les maraudeurs?_

_-Pourquoi cette question? Demanda t-elle_

_-Et bien, j'ai trouvé ceci dans le grenier, dit-il en lui montrant un livre intitulé _Comment devenir animagni en 10 leçons par Cornedrue, Lunard, Patmol et Queudver, membres des maraudeurs.

_-Les maraudeurs étaient les pires farceurs de l'école du temps que j'était à Poudlard. Ton père et ton parrain en faisaient parti ainsi que ton oncle Rémus._

_-Je voie mal oncle Rémus faire des blagues, avoua le jeune garçon._

_-Je te conseille de lire attentivement ce livre, ça pourrait t'être utile un jour. Ton père et ses amis on pris 2 ans pour se transformer alors toi ça devrai te prendre beaucoup plus de temps._

_-D'accord, je m'en vais de ce pas lire le livre. Dit le jeune garçon en disparaissant dans l'escalier._

_8 mois plus tard_

_-Maman, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer, viens ici._

_La femme se dirigea vers la salle où la voix de son fils venait mais quand elle arriva dans la pièce, tout ce qu'elle vu ce fut un loup noir coucher sur le divan. Un instant après, son fils se tenait à la place du loup. La femme se jeta sur son fils et l'étreignit._

_-Bravo fiston, j'était sur que tu ne réussirais pas avant au moins un an. Je suis fier de toi, mais maintenant que tu es animagni, tu ne dois pas le dire à personne, sinon il pourrait y avoir des répercussions graves. Tu dois être épuisé, viens je vais te faire un bon chocolat._

_-Youppi, cria le jeune garçons en partant à la course dans la cuisine._

_---------- FIN DU FLASH-BACK ----------_

-Ton père était un maraudeur? Demanda Ginny. Et qui était ton parrain?

-Oui, mon père est bien un maraudeur, et mon parrain était le père de Harry. Mon père est son parrain et son père était le mien.

-Si je dis ça à Fred et George, ton père va avoir un fan club.

-Pourquoi?

-Fred et Georges vouent un culte aux maraudeurs, ils feraient n'importent quoi pour en rencontrer un.

-Je vais en parler à mon père, je suis sûr qu'il va accepter de les rencontrer et leur donner un truc ou deux. Dit Dragen

-Et ton oncle Rémus, c'est Rémus Lupin, c'est bien ça?

-Exactement, tu as tout compris.

-Et qui était le dernier, demanda Ginny

-Le traître, Peter Pettigrow.

-Connais pas, dit Ginny

-J'ai entendu dire que Harry parvenait à faire deux patronus et toi trois, comment cela est-il possible?

-À vrai dire, moi et Harry ne savons pas car nous n'avons pas travaillé sur le patronus pendant notre escapade temporelle. Je pense que c'est du au pouvoir de nos transformations animagus.

-Mais tu étais déjà animagus donc tu devais avoir déjà plusieurs patronus

-Oui mais je n'avais qu'une seule forme animagus. Maintenant j'en ai deux.

-Et qu'est-ce que c'est?

-Je ne te le dis pas, tu le sauras sûrement bientôt.

Ils ne dirent rien pendant plusieurs minutes et quand Dragen vint pour parler, il remarqua que Ginny s'était endormie. Il la pris sur son dos et regagna le dortoir des Griffondor. Il confia Ginny à des amis à elle et alla se coucher.

_---------- ---------- ---------- ----------_

_Voila pour ceux qui voulaient en savoir plus sur Dragen. Un chapitre sur Marie est aussi à venir. Je ne sais pas quand mais je vous promet que ce sera très bientôt._

_Dragen_


End file.
